Hate That I Love You
by Anima270
Summary: Sasunaru, KakaIru. m-preg./ Naruto moves to Konoha to escape the memories that still haunts him. There he meets Sasuke whom he despises at first, but begins to fall for him as he gets to know the real Sasuke. But can he keep his secrets secret for long?
1. Moving

Hellos to you peoples! I hate repeating this shit for every new fanfiction but it must be done. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY PARAPHERNALIA THAT GOES INTO THAT CATEGORY. (If I did own Naruto let me tell you that it would be so jacked up only people with serious problems would watch it.) But anyway now with that off my chest I would like to tell you all that it is official that EVIL FLYING DONUTS WILL RULE THE WORLD!! Lol!?

- a note: There is a reason I put rated M for this. Not because of flirting or that type of pansy crap. But because at some point there will be a lemon in here. But most likely later. Kukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku...

Enough with my uncontrollable laughter. Now on with the story……………

--

_That's how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you_

_And I can't stand you_

_Must everything you do make me wanna smile_

_Can I not like you for awhile?_

_ -Rihanna 'Hate That I Love You'_

* * *

"What?! What do you mean that we're moving?!" Exasperated an angry Naruto. He was now looking intently at Iruka and Kakashi for answers which he were sure he would get eventually.

"Now calm down now Naruto. We just thought that this place held too many memories best left forgotten. We thought changing scenery might uplift your spirit's a bit." Reassured a man with a scar abridged across his nose. His brown hair tied up and his caring hazel eyes looking a little worried at the blond boy in front of him. Right next to him was a man looking around mid thirties; his eyes a dark shade of grey and his white hair defying gravity like always. The only thing different about him right now was the fact that he wasn't reading his usually very obvious orange book he always held as if his life would end the moment he'd let go of it.

"How can I calm down? I lived here my entire life. Everything is here. It's my home." Argued Naruto. Annoyance showing through those blue as the sea cerulean eyes. Even his body movement showed his irritation to this.

"That's the point. You lived here your whole life, and so far it hasn't been a very good one. Remember when we adopted you. You looked so broken. We never wanted to see you like that again, and with the way it's going now it seems like history is going to repeat itself. We just want you to be happy Naruto." Bolstered Iruka. Kakashi was nodding in agreement.

"Naruto listen to me now. We want what's best for you and always will but you never will be treated with respect if we continue to live here. The bullying was starting to go too far; especially with the way the adults were dealing with it." Responded Kakashi. Naruto was contemplating in his mind about way his life was going to change dramatically. He decided.

"So where are we moving to?" Inquired the sixteen year old boy with gold as the sun hair going in whichever direction. He looked up at his fathers and showed his creamy tan skin. It was almost perfect except for the three whiskers decorating each cheek. They reminded him of his unimaginable childhood. A childhood that could sound like a horror movie if he were ever to write it down.

"Konoha. They have some of the best schools in the country. I am sure that you will make many friends there." Informed Iruka with a gentle smile on his face. Kakashi appeared to be smiling as well but it was too hard to distinguish with a mask covering his face. And for the first time in what seemed like centuries, Naruto smiled softly at the two in front of him.

--

A week later the three were finishing off packing boxes and getting ready for their new life in Konoha. Sure Naruto still seemed a little sheepish about moving away from Yokote, but he seemed more optimistic about Konoha as every minute passed on by.

"Naruto can you help me get the coffee table into the moving truck?" It was Iruka calling him. Today was the day that they moved and Naruto still had some more important business to attend to before they leave.

"Coming Iruka!" Yelled Naruto as he grabbed his orange hoodie, put it on, and ran downstairs and headed out the doorway.

"Ah there you are! And to think I thought you were being tortured by giant pink bunnies.." Kakashi said sarcastically. That earned him a playful whack on the head by one named Iruka.

"Well anyway come on there's still a lot of things to do before we get moving. Naruto can you help me lift this into the moving truck?" Asked Iruka. Naruto quickly obliged not liking an angry, very red Iruka.

After they hauled most of their boxes into the truck Naruto asked his adoptive parents something.

"Dad, mom do you think that I could stroll around Yokote for a little bit before we leave?" Asked Naruto, and just to put in the extra effort he added his irresistible puppy-eyes. That was his trump card. Whenever he used it the others felt like they were being sucked in by his two endless seas of blue. It worked five years ago and sure as hell it was going to work now. You always get better with age.

"Fine but be back in an hour. That's when we leave. Got it?" Questioned Kakashi who raised an eye brow. Iruka nodded to Naruto signaling that he was okay to leave.

"Thanks! I will be back soon!" Shouted Naruto as he ran down the street.

"Do you think he will be okay Kakashi?" Asked a worried Iruka. Kakashi stood behind him and wrapped his arms around the smaller mans waist. Iruka could only blush.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. After all he's a big boy now." Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear. Iruka could feel the other man's heat radiating off of him. Kakashi moved his hands down a little too far and that was that.

"Itai!! You hentai!! Not in public!" Screeched Iruka whom right now was as red as a tomato. Kakashi could only shrug.

"That never stopped me before," Said Kakashi as he winked at the blushing man.

--

Naruto was walking casually down the calming streets of Yokote. There were many whispers and menacing glares toward him. He just shrugged it off. It was common for him to get these glares and occasional crude jokes toward him but he didn't show them that they affected him. But in the end it always did. He stopped as he noticed the local flower shop. The owner of the store were one of the few people who treated him like a human being. For that he frequently visited the old woman. Ms. Hasagawa was a woman in her golden years. She had still had her light brown hair but there were some whites here and there. Her eyes was the color of jade and showed only kindness.

"Oh Naruto! It has been a while. What can I do for you?" Asked Ms. Hasagawa as she gave him a delicate smile. Naruto could only smile back.

"Oh I'm just buying some flowers. The usual. I also wanted to say goodbye." Stated Naruto as began picking up two roses.

"Goodbye?" Asked Ms. Hasagawa. She stopped watering her flowers.

"Yeah apparently we're moving." Informed Naruto as he went over to the cash register to pay.

"Oh well I do hope you'll love it there. I really did think you needed to let of this place at some point. I'll miss your daily visits." Replied the old woman as she hugged the blond boy.

"I promise I'll visit you every chance I get." Declared Naruto as he hugged her right back.

"Okay say hi to your mom and dad for me." Stated Ms.Hasagawa.

"Wait don't I need to pay for these?" Inquired Naruto as he handed her the money. She rejected it.

"No, no. It's fine with me. Just take them." Affirmed the aging brunette.

"Thanks. I promise to visit." And in an instant the blond was gone clutching two crimson roses. He peacefully waltzed up to the place he visited so many times he lost count. He walked past many stones with the names of the deceased until he came across to particular ones. He knelt down on the grass and gently placed each rose next to the two tombstones.

"Hey mother. Hey father. How are you two doing? I miss you two everyday and think about you non-stop. I hope you guys think about me just as much. Mom and dad wanted to visit you too but they had to finish packing for the move. It means I won't be able to visit you as much, but I visit you two every chance I get. I guess it is time for me to take my leave. See you soon. I love you guys." Naruto then stood up and started making his way back.

Somewhere a woman with scarlet hair and gentle eyes and a man with golden hair and cerulean eyes as deep as Naruto's stood watching over him. A smile on their faces as they watched their son.

--

There! I hoped that you guys liked it. I promise to update as soon as I can but with my now hectic schedule it's unlikely. Anyway………….. Have you ever worn wooden shoes? They're actually really comfy even though they look kind of funny. And they make a funny clacking noise. lol


	2. Home Sweet Home

Hi again! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own this fic. Man my life sucks eggs. I swear someday I will be known for something whether it will be known for curing the common cold or sitting on a toilet seat for a few years. But did you hear that woman sitting on the toilet seat for two fucking years. I was like sweat dropping and thinking what the fuck was with this lady. But anyway, I guess I am kind of babbling right now aren't I? Well no worries now for now I am starting the new chappie. Ciao!

This chapter starts out with Naruto but goes into Sasuke's POV. I will tell you when the time comes though.

--

_You will never be strong enough_

_You will never be good enough_

_You were never conceived in love_

_You will not rise above_

_-Lies by Evanescence _

_--_

Early in the morning around eight the three finally had arrived at Konoha. It was a long drive but it did not stop Naruto from taking a few glances at his new home. Overall it was a decent place to live. But it did not stop him from comparing things to his old home. His real home. As much as he hated and was hated in that place he would always call it his home. But he promised to Iruka and Kakashi that he try to get acquainted here, and so he would try.

They pulled up to a house that seemed to be quite new. It was paint job was of pearl white and the shutters were a color of deep oceaning green. It wasn't too big like some of the mansions that they had passed by or some of the poorly built apartments that were scattered in the area around town. It gave you a type of homey feeling. The neighborhood was decent as well. It was a nice suburban area that you would all see in the movies before something would go terribly wrong.

"So Naruto what do you think of your new home?" Asked a smiling Iruka and Kakashi.

"It's nice. Could be getting a little use to though." Stated Naruto as he got out of the car.

"Don't worry. We are sure you will fit right in. This is a fresh start. To start anew after all." Casually replied Kakashi.

"Yeah, yeah. As long as they have somewhere I can splurge on Ramen then I am a-okay." Informed Naruto as he headed to the front door of their new home.

"Naruto, I don't want you to continue eating ramen like you are. It's bad for you and you don't get enough nutrition from it alone. I'm still surprised at how fast your metabolism is considering you just shove it down your throat." Pronounced Iruka.

"Hey! Are you saying I'm fat or something?! See pure muscle!" Declared Naruto, and just to prove it he lifted up his shirt for the world to see. Anyone who were listening to their conversation could tell that Naruto was over exaggerating with the muscular part. Indeed he wasn't fat but his appearance was more towards a flat chested girl. Many girls would kill for his physique any day any time.

"Suuurrrree Naruto. Whatever you say." Articulated Kakashi whom rolled his eyes as he walked right past Naruto and opened the door to their new home.

"Meanies………" Muttered Naruto. When they walked into the entrance of the house, which was the living room they noticed that all their furniture had already arrived.

"Naruto why won't you look around town for a bit while we unpack. See if there is anything interesting here." Verbalized Iruka as walked over to Naruto.

"Hmm okay. What time do you want me back?" Inquired Naruto as he grabbed his phone from the counter from where he left it a minute ago.

"Be back before 3:00 P.M., We still have to get you ready for school tomorrow." Stated Iruka as he began opening up boxes.

"What?! I have school tomorrow?! I thought I could get acquainted with Konoha a little bit before I would have to go to school!" Declared Naruto.

"That's what you are doing right now. So have fun, don't forget to make sure the other person uses condoms." Said Kakashi with a perverted glint in his eyes. Before Naruto could put a word in into the conversation Kakashi literally shoved him out the door and locked it.

"So………. Iruka what do you want to do now that Naruto's gone?" Asked Kakashi. There was a suggestive hint to what he wanted to do.

"Unpack as much as we can before Naruto comes back. And before you complain remember it's either helping me with this or sleeping on the couch for the next two weeks." Informed Iruka as he continued unpacking boxes of their things. Kakashi was silently weeping. He hoped that this didn't end with the latter.

_--_

SASUKE'S POV

Sasuke officially hated his life. Even though everyone else thought that his life was perfect with the screaming fan girls, dinner parties, and being a son of a very successful corporation; one but couldn't think that this would get tiring. There was a lot of stress put on his shoulders for being a son from a family that was in the media quite frequently. He had to be perfect. Perfection and Uchiha were supposed to be melded together. He could stand all of this crap if it wasn't for his father. His father. So many things left unsaid. Sasuke could only think of one thing when his father appeared in his thoughts; Satan. Yes Sasuke always compared the older Uchiha to a man that roams Hell. And the more he thought about it, the more he thought that it was true.

Today at school was pure hell. Somehow his fan group somehow managed to get a hold of his cell number. It got so fucking annoying that during free period he threw the damn thing at the brick wall of the Konoha High. Then during lunch they somehow cornered him and he had barely escaped. The only thing good about today was that now school was over. He sighed. Now to get back home and hear about how much he was worthless from his father. Life had become unbearable since Itachi had gone to college to take over the family business two years ago.

Sasuke continues walking down sidewalk hoping to make it home before his father so he could confine himself in his room before his tyrants began. He was lost in his thoughts when he accidentally bumped into something…. Or somebody.

"Itai………" He heard somebody say. He looked down and saw or what appeared to be a blonde girl? She looked up and he could see the most stunning eyes he had ever seen. A deep cerulean blue that could rival the sky. He was in no mood for this. He just continued on his way without thinking anymore about the said blonde that was sprawled on the sidewalk.

"Damn bastard. Watch where you're going!" He heard the blonde yell at him. The only thing the blonde got as a response from him was the middle finger as he continued on his way.

--

There another chapter done! I so don't wanna go back to school tomorrow. It is such a drag. Great now I am starting to sound like Shikamaru. Next thing you know I will be too lazy to update anymore. Just kidding! I am probably going to update within the next three days so don't worry. Well see ya!!


	3. YOU

Hey again! Okay now for the same procedure as usual. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING THAT GOES INTO THAT GENRE!! ONLY MASASHI KISHIMOTO CAN OWN NARUTO. I wonder what life would be if Kishimoto never created Naruto…………. AAAAHHHH!! OH MY GOD!! STUPID ME, STUPID ME!! NEVER THINK LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!! Ok now on with thy chapter.

This chapter starts rights after chapter two left off. It will be Naruto's throughout the entire chapter in 3rd person.

--

_Everybody's got their problems (problems)._

_Everybody says the same thing to you._

_It's just a matter of how you solve them (solve them),_

_And knowing how to change the things you've been through._

_I feel I've come to realize _

_How fast life can be compromised._

_Step back to see what's going on._

_I can't believe this happened to you..._

_This happened to you..._

_ -The Hell Song by Sum 41 _

_--_

"Stupid bastard…. Who does he think he is!? Great……met an asshole before being two hours in this place" Muttered Naruto as he walked around town. Oh sure there are a lot of people who don't give a damn about others in the world but he didn't need to meet one on his first day here. First impressions are always important and his first one here about the people officially sucked.

'I can already tell that I'll love this place.' Thought Naruto sarcastically. He stopped right in the middle of the sidewalk. Something halted him from moving.

'What's that smell? It seems familiar…….. Nah it couldn't be…… could it?' Deliberated Naruto. He had to know where these delicious fumes were coming from. He started following towards where the scent was located. When he stopped at the building where the aroma was coming and looked up. It said 'Ichiraku Ramen' in big bold letterings.

'I can already tell this'll be my favorite place in this damn city. Dad didn't notice that I took his wallet when he wasn't looking. This is what he gets for that comment earlier. Kukukukukukukukukuku………..' (Poor Kakashi he's going to go bankrupt, Lol)

--

"Where could Naruto be? I thought we told him to be home before three." Anxiously inquired a worried looking Iruka as he continued to pace back and forth in the living room. Kakashi sighed at Iruka's motherly antics.

"It's only 2:35 Iruka. Calm down. I know what we could do to keep your mind off of this though………" Replied Kakashi as he walked behind the smaller man began to nibble on his earlobe. Iruka moaned loudly. It just happened to be at that exact moment Naruto decided to walk right through that door front door and seeing his parents in a certainly awkward position.

"Ewww!! Oh my god! Mental Images!! Mental Images!!" Shouted Naruto as he tightly shut his eyes and used his hands to further hide what he just caught his parents doing. Iruka quickly shoved Kakashi a few feet away with a new red blush decorating his cheeks.

"Naruto you're home! So anything exciting happened while you were out?" Questioned Iruka trying to change the subject of what just happened only moments ago.

"Nothing much. I met this bastard, oh and they have one of the best ramen restaurants I have ever been to." Stated Naruto, meanwhile Kakashi and Iruka were sweat dropping. Naruto and ramen equal one big ass, almost unpayable bill.

"How many bowls did you eat Naruto?" Asked Iruka whom was almost too frightened to receive the answer.

"Oh don't worry. I only had the usual amount. And lucky me that it was all on dad's tab." Replied Naruto. And with that Naruto quickly ran to his now new bedroom and locked it before Iruka and Kakashi could filter all the information they had just recieved.

'Okay in three, two, one…...'

"NARUTO!! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE NOW!!" Shouted the two as they made their way up the staircase.

--

92 lectures and rantings later Naruto was chilling out in his room. He told Iruka that he was getting ready for his first of school at Konoha High, and he was. Well to him this was getting ready. He could hear moaning coming from his parents room down the hall and he'd made sure to steer clear from that part of the house as much as possible. Even though this house is quite spacious with the four bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms one with a mother such as Iruka probably could hear him from the other side of the world. But thankfully for Odysseus and his crew for making the wonderful invention known as earplugs Naruto could sleep peacefully that night.

--

"Ring, Ring" It was now seven in the morning and about forty- five minutes before school started for the kitsune.

"mmmmmm……….. Five more minutes...stupid thing…." Muttered Naruto as he repeatedly hit the snooze button. (That's what I do and in the end it ends up being an extra hour or something, so now I have to set my alarm clock an extra hour early just to be awake on time. Lol)

"Naruto wake up! You're going to be late for school!" Bellowed Iruka.

"What?……It's only….." Naruto groggily looked over at the clock again and this time it was seven twenty nine.

"Shit!" Grumbled Naruto as he quickly got out of bed and slipped into some worn jeans, an orange hoodie (Let me tell you that he owns a lot of orange hoodies), and vans sneakers. He quickly brushed his teeth and didn't even bother brushing his blond, unruly hair as he headed downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Morning mom, dad." Stated Naruto as he grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and poured coco puffs into it.

"Morning, Naruto do you need a ride to school?" Asked Iruka as was cleaning the kitchen countertops while Kakashi was lazily reading the newspaper.

"Sure, mom." Said Naruto with a mouthful of cereal in his mouth.

--

"I'll see you after school Naruto at three." Informed Iruka as they stopped the car at the entrance of the high school.

"Fine, bye mom." Said Naruto as he got out of the car. As Iruka drove away, Naruto went into the overly designed building and asked a woman around her forties where the office was. She pointed it out to him with a gentle smile. He thanked her as he entered the office. He could hear some yelling about damn perverts and then a man with long white hair and a perverted smile quickly exited out of the principle's office. He decided not to investigate what just happened and got his schedule from a nice woman in her early thirties with chopped, layered black hair. Her name was Shizune or something.

As he looked at his schedule he noticed that he first had reading class with Ms. Kuranai in room 202. He walked down a hall until he got to the room and opened the door. There were only a few other people in the classroom, but he recognized one of the many faces in the crowd from yesterday. He had eyes that looked like a black abyss and hair shaped in a peculiar way in the color of jet black with tints of blue scattered in areas.

"YOU!"

--

There. Naruto makes a great first impression at his new school right? I know this chapter is kind of crappy, but my brother keeps pestering me to get off the computer. And I have to get off considering my brother is annoying annoying that my parents can't handle can't take it. But that's what earplugs are for, right? I will probably update within the next week so no worries. Well ciao for now!


	4. Girl or Boy?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else I might put into this fic like for example Coco- Cola or something. But if I did own Naruto…………. kukukukukukukuku (perverted side of me. Which is on pretty much all day. That's why I space out in class so much. lol)

For some reason I haven't found any decent SasuNaru fan fiction lately. If there's something you think is good tell me cuz I pretty much bored out of my mind right now. Sorry if I make any big or small grammatical errors but I still have a fever and things are a little fuzzy right now. Now onto the new chapter. Yosh! Great now I am starting to sound like Rock Lee. Gotta Watch more anime besides Inuyasha and Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden before I get a bowl cut like Lee or something. Yeah that'll be the day……..

--

Memories consume

Like opening the wound

I'm picking me apart again

You all assume

I'm safe here in my room

Unless I try to start again

- Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park

--_Previously………………_

_As he looked at his schedule he noticed that he first had reading class with Ms. Kurenai in room 202. He walked down a hall until he got to the room and opened the door. There were only a few other people in the classroom, but he recognized one of the many faces in the crowd from yesterday. He had eyes that looked like a black abyss and hair shaped in a peculiar way in the color of jet black with tints of blue scattered in areas._

"_YOU!"_

_--_

"YOU!" Screeched Naruto as he pointed in the general area of where a certain brooding raven was currently sitting at. He didn't bother to think about his loud actions as he continued glaring at the so called bastard. Now everyone's gaze was on the blond; even the raven haired man.

"Who are you?" Asked one of the girls surrounded around HIM. She was pretty. She had pink hair and jade green eyes. Her only major flaw was her wide forehead. Yeah he would've totally have asked her out if only he wasn't gay. Yup he was gay. He found out a few short years ago that he was attracted to guys than to girls. His perverted father always said that the reason for his sexuality was his girlish figure/build and his uke- like innocence but that was quickly dismissed with a whack on the head courtesy of Iruka. (Thank you Iruka.)

"Are you the new student?" Asked a woman with midnight hair and scarlet red eyes. She had on a green suit like dress embroidered with red beads that matched her eerie yet mystifying looking eyes. Naruto simply nodded, not wanting to make a fool of himself than he already did only mere seconds ago. (Good thinking. lol)

" I thought that you weren't coming until tomorrow. Maybe I read the paper wrong. Oh well. My name is Kurenai but you can just call me Kurenai-sensei. Why won't you introduce yourself to the class now." Stated the woman clad in red as she directed him to the front of the classroom.

"Hi, my name is Uzumaki, Naruto and I just moved from Yokate." Informed the now embarrassed blond to the class of curious gazes to him. One hand raised up near the front of the class. The person had questioning red marks on each of his cheeks and he had brown shaggy hair.

"Do you have something to ask to Naruto, Kiba?" Questioned Kurenai-sensei. The boy named Kiba simply nodded and went right on to asking whatever he wanted to ask.

"Are you a dude or a chick?" Kiba inquired quite bluntly. It was a question that was fazing in many of the minds that glanced at the blond as he came into the classroom. As for Naruto, to say the least he was as red as a lobster. Sure this question popped up whenever he met someone new. Sure he was groped by men at times. But for this guy only mere feet away from him to ask it that bluntly he was quite furious.

"I AM A GUY, DOGBREATH!!" Yelled Naruto as his blush turned an even darker shade of red. Some jaws dropped. Now even the stoic Uchiha was in a state of shock. I mean who wouldn't be. Just yesterday he thought that THIS person was a girl. Now nothing is making any sense. (_When it looks like a girl, it's a boy./ _From the summary of 'The Ultimate Uke Syndrome. lol)

"Well sorry blondie!! It's kind of hard to tell when you look like one!! I mean you're the same height, and build as one!!" Screeched back the shaggy brunette.

"Why you-!" Naruto was stopped from tackling Kiba by an impatient looking Kurenai. This was not how he wanted to start his first day of school here.

"Ms. um... Mr. Uzumaki please settle down and please take a seat next to Gaara!" Articulated Kurenai while slightly raising the voice level so she could be heard over by said blond. Naruto now had calmed down, quickly forgot about the arguemnt only a minute ago and gave her a confused look to her question.

"Who's Gaara?" Inquired the now innocent looking blonde, but if anyone had knew him long enough or quite well they knew he was the devil's right hand man.

"Gaara, would you please raise your hand." Ordered Kurenai but with a sweet tone in her voice as well. (Kind of like Iruka.) Then a guy with red hair clad in only black, thick eyeliner, and emerald green eyes looked towards him and slightly raised his hand. Naruto walked over to his seat and smiled at the impassive looking boy.

"Hi. Your name is Gaara right?" Asked Naruto. The boy simply nodded his head.

"Hi I am Naruto." Declared Naruto with a cheeky smile plastered on his face as usual.

"I already heard." Informed the red head as he continued to look forward of the classroom.

'Well this is going to be a slight challenge.' Thought Naruto as he dropped his things on the desk and plopped right down on the chair.

"Do you want to be my friend?" Asked Naruto as he ow looked directly into those emerald eyes with a now gentle smile on his angelic looking face. Gaara blushed slightly but no one noticed it.

"Why do you want to be my friend?" Questioned the insomniac.

"Is there supposed to be a reason." Inquired the the boy clad in orange.

"No... I guess not." Stated the red head.

"Good." Exclaimed Naruto and then class begun.

--

There I decided to stop the chapter here. And before you ask it it because I FEEL like it. In the next chapter they are still in school and you guys guessed it Gai sensei is going to be the school's gym teacher. Fitting, ne? But no THIS NOT A GAANARU fanfiction. They are just goint to be really good friends, although I think i might make Gaara-chan have a small crush on in the beginning. Yes it is mpreg, but you won't know how until I tell you much later in this story. Bye Bye peoples.


	5. Abuse Is Wrong

Hello again! I am so happy for no apparent reason today. Maybe it is because it's the weekend! CHA!! Oh my god!! Did I just do that thing that Sakura always does in her mind?! Need to watch other anime before my hair suddenly turns pink or I get the bushiest eyebrows that ever walked the Earth or something…….

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or anything of that paraphernalia. Let me tell you that if I did it could probably scare adults away, or give a lot of people many nosebleeds. Either works perfectly fine with me……. (Yaoi Rules!!) Now on with the chappie! Ooh shiny…….)

--

_This is me for forever_

_One of the lost ones_

_The one without a name_

_Without an honest heart as compassThis is me for forever_

_One without a name_

_These lines the last endeavor_

_To find the missing lifelineOh how I wish_

_For soothing rain_

_All I wish is to dream again_

_My loving heart _

_Lost in the dark_

_For hope I'd give my everything_

_My flower_

_Withered between_

_The pages two and three_

_The once and forever bloom gone with my sins_

_Walk the dark path _

_Sleep with angels_

_Call the past for help_

_Touch me with your love_

_And reveal to me my true name_

_Nemo by Nightwish (This is mei Favorite Song by them. Lol)_

_--_

It was now lunch. After a long and prolonging battle trying to stay awake in science and English class he made it. It was boring without Gaara around, he had no one to talk to. Apparently he and Gaara only had one class together and that was with Kurenai-sensei in language arts/reading class. But he was stuck with HIM in all of his classes except for art. (Thankfully for him.) It was a good thing though that the brooding bastard didn't pay him or any of his fan girls a speck of attention. Instead he just glared them away. It was if his glare could someone in an matter of seconds if he continued to glare at some for too long. But now that was over. It was lunch. A time of peace for the people whom were trapped in this hell hole for another two and a half hours. Naruto could see Gaara sitting at a table all by himself. He waltzed right up to the red head and plopped down on a seat right next to him. Gaara just gave a glance of recognization and went back as he was only mere seconds ago.

"Hey Gaara! Watcha' doin?" Happily asked Naruto. Gaara turned his head to the right to show that he was listening to what his friend was asking.

"Thinking." Gaara simply replied. Naruto's cheeky grin faltered a little bit. He wanted Gaara to talk a bit more, if that is possible.

"Anyway that bastard is getting on my nerves!! He just gets under my skin!" Declared Naruto as he sent a defiant stare towards the impassive raven.

"If he gets under your skin so much just try to be friendly and only talk to him when necessary." Replied Gaara. (NOT something Gaara would say.)

"That sounds like something from Oprah…..hey you said a complete sentence!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Yes, yes it was from Oprah." Coolly replied Gaara.

"So you, Subaku Gaara watch Oprah?" Inquired Naruto.

"Is that a problem?" Questioned Gaara as he raised left eyebrow if he had one.

"No, no not at all." Said Naruto trying his hardest not to laugh a imagining Gaara watching the Oprah Winfrey Show. ( I know I am.)

"Tell anyone that, and I will tear your limbs off with my own bear hands, plaster your head on my wall on top of my fireplace, and bury the remains in my backyard." Articulated Gaara as he glared venomously as Naruto.

"Fine, fine. But then you will have to deal with my mom, and let me tell you that by the end of it you really wished you hadn't done it." Cheekily responded Naruto.

"Whatever." Said Gaara.

--

School ended about ten minutes ago. Naruto had asked sometime during lunch if Gaara wanted to come over, and oddly Gaara had agreed to it. They were to meet outside of the school in another ten minutes or so, so Naruto had plenty of time to explore the school some more. Hmm……….apparently the school has a library, a pool, tennis court, some English dude, and Sasuke and a middle-aged man with black hair. Wait….WHAT?! Naruto stopped behind a corner and tried to listen in on the conversation being such a nosy kitsune and all.

"Sasuke!! I heard that you missed one of the student council meetings earlier! You are a disgrace to the Uchiha name! I should have gotten rid of when I had the chance you worthless piece of shit!! Why can't you be more like your brother?! It will be the day when I acknowledge you as even my offspring!! Come on!! Your mother is waiting for us!! We wouldn't want to be late would we?! If she see the bruises on your body you say nothing, you know nothing!! Got it?!" Angrily hissed the man that Naruto assumed was Sasuke's father. Sasuke simply nodded; his head down. Naruto could make out tears in the corners of Sasuke's obsidian eyes. For some reason he felt anger built up inside of him. He didn't know why though. Sure he felt sorry for Sasuke being in that situation, but to feel rage was a totally different concept. Naruto left before the two knew that he was listening in on their conversation. He walked out of the school and could see that Gaara was already waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Questioned Gaara as he stood by the rail.

"Sorry I kind of gotten lost." Informed the blonde haired boy.

"Fine. Are we going or what?" Asked the red head.

"Yeah." As they left Naruto could see Sasuke entering their limousine. He could see the hurt and pain in the raven's eyes even when his other features didn't show an ounce of sorrow. It was just like the pain he endured not too long ago. It brought old memories back. Memories that he tried to forget.

--

There done with this chapter. I know that it is short. So don't comment about it. It's just that I am being quite lazy right now and that isn't helping one thing for the stories I have. Maybe I will be out of this in another week or so. Then I will start updating like mad or something. See you peoples next time. :-P


	6. Haunting Dreams

Hi peoples. I hoped that you guys have enjoyed the fanfic so far. In my summary it said that this has mpreg in it, and yes it will just a lot later in the story. Don't worry I already have this entire story planned out so the mpreg will make sense, but you have to continue to read the story to find out. lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did then I would probably be so strssed out from all the work and crap, and not to mention that people won't even bother to buy it because my drawing sucks like a bucket of ticks. Great I just said a line from Cactaur and Tonberry Gil Quest. I also don't own that as well. Me is very sad now...

--

A little recap of the previous chapter shall we peoples...

_Naruto could make out tears in the corners of Sasuke's obsidian eyes. For some reason he felt anger built up inside of him. He didn't know why though. Sure he felt sorry for Sasuke being in that situation, but to feel rage was a totally different concept. Naruto left before the two knew that he was listening in on their conversation. He walked out of the school and could see that Gaara was already waiting for him._

_"What took you so long?" Questioned Gaara as he stood by the rail._

_"Sorry I kind of gotten lost." Informed the blonde haired boy as he gave a cheeky grin to his friend._

_"Fine. Are we going or what?" Asked the red head._

_"Yeah." As they left Naruto could see Sasuke entering their limousine. He could see the hurt and pain in the raven's eyes even when his other features didn't show an ounce of sorrow. It was just like the pain he endured not too long ago. It brought old memories back. Memories that he tried to forget._

--

What happened to you

You played the victim for so long now in this game

What I thought was true

Is made of fiction and I'm following the same

But if I try to make sense of this mess I'm in

I'm not sure where I should begin

I'm fallin'

I'm fallin'

Now I'm in over my head

for something I said

Completely misread

I'm better off dead

And now I can see

I think it could be

This hypocrisy is beginning to get to me

It's none of my concern

What is luck to me I don't believe in fame

I guess you never heard

I bet the makers they don't even know your name

But if I had to say goodbye to leave this hell

I think my time has served me well

I'm fallin'

I'm fallin'

-Over My Head by Sum41

--

_"Naru-chan over here. Hurry! I think he's coming!" Shouted a teenage boy with crimson hair and eyes that showed only fear and worry in them._

_"Me is running as fast as Naru can Kyuubi-nee." Quietly declared the four year old blond boy with shining golden hair now messy and dirty. There was some noise being made upstairs that startled them. It sounded a lot like something dying in agony. They didn't want to stay here to find out.  
_

_"Naru c'mon there's not much time left before he comes to get us. We have to get out of here while we have the chance!" Intently whispered Kyuubi as he was looking for a way out of this hell hole, not just for him but for the sake of his little brother, Naruto as well._

_"And where do you think you two are going? Why would you want to leave before we get to the best part of my experiments?" Cackled a voice behind the two. The two froze. They turned around slowly all the while Kyuubi was positioning himself in front of Naruto to hide him from the evil eyes that were giving them an evil like glare. The man smirked._

_"If you are going to hurt one of us, let it be me. Just leave me brother out of this entire ordeal." Declared the red headed boy, whom somehow had managed up the courage to order the man around._

_"Why would I leave poor little Naru-chan out of all this fun? It's so much fun to play with him after all." Hissed the man with long black hair and pale as the moon skin. (There is a word in that sentence that should pinpoint you to who this person is. Hint, hint to you peoples.)_

_"You bastard!! He's only a child! How could you do this to people, you pedophile!" Loudly Pronounced Kyuubi for the world to hear, but no one would. SMACK! Kyuubi came tumbling to the ground. A bruise forming on his once perfect skin. The smirk on the man's face now gone.  
_

_"Since you seem so eager to come with me I guess then I have no choice but to choose you." Sneerly replied the man as he licked his lips disgustingly.  
_

_"Kyuubi-nii don't leave me here alone! I'm scared to be alone!!" Cried the four year old boy. Kyuubi gave an apologetic look all the while the dark haired man dragged him away from his one and only family left in this world. _

_"I don't like to wait. Come on you worthless piece of trash!" Shouted the man as he kicked the poor red haired boy. The man felt no remorse or an ounce of guilt of what he was doing to these children. He laughed at the thought of that. Naruto could hear him cackling like a maniac while he was left in the darkness...alone._

"Naruto wake up. Wake up already!!" Ordered Gaara as he continued to shake the boy repeatedly until the blond would wake up. The blond boy's eyes slowly fluttered open; tears forming and coming down his creamy colored skin marred by whisker like scars.

"What happened, Gaara?" Inquired the blond. Gaara had stayed over the night after so much fussing from Iruka, and it's not like for Gaara's drunk dad to give a damn about him. Although he should've called his brother and sister. They were probably dying of worry at this moment. Gaara could care less about them.

"It appeared that you were having a nightmare, Naruto." Impassively replied the red-haired teen with a tatoo on the side of his forhead that read love. But you could see in his eyes that he was worried for his first friend.

"It's just the same nightmare I've been having for a while now Gaa-chan. It's nothing to worry about." Said Naruto as he gave a cheeky grin to hide his sorrow. Gaara still knew that something was wrong with his loud friend. For only meeting early this morning the two had become best friends. It was as if the two had known each other all of their lives.

"Call me Gaa-chan again and I will skin you alive like that Ed Gein person." Responded Gaara. Naruto chuckled. (If you don't know whom Ed Gein is I don't think you wanna know unless you are like me and love learning about serial killers and blood. Blood!! Great now I am excited.) There was a moment of pure silence. Something that both the two needed right now. Then the silence was interrupted by something they both never wanted to hear.

"Aaah!! Kakashi-sama!! Right there!! Harder!!" Screamed the feminine man known as Iruka. You could hear the head board repeatedly hitting the wall of the two bedroom. There was more silence between the two; then Gaara was the first to talk surprisingly.

"Got any earplugs?" Asked the red head.

"Living with them, I bought enough earplugs to last a lifetime." Stated as a matter of factly as Naruto hopped off of his bed and brought out a large box from his closet, that read on the side; 'Emergency Earplugs'. Gaara could only sweat drop at that and wondering if it was a good idea to sleep over here. (Poor Gaa-chan. lol)

--

It was morning. Naruto could not sleep anymore after the flashback he had of his older brother and him. He looked to the side of him and Gaara was just staring at the ceiling impassively.

"How long have you been awake Gaara?" Questioned Naruto.

"I don't sleep. I am an Insomniac." Said the stoic red-haired male. (I am one too. I just stare at the ceiling all night long. Then I go to school. I never get caught sleeping class though cuz I learned to sleep with my eyes open. My friends says that it is scary though. lol) Gaara turned to look at his friend.

"What about you? It appears as if that you didn't sleep as well." Asked the red-head. (Got to stop calling people by the color of their hair.)

"Yeah..." Informed Naruto. There was knocking at the entrance to the bedroom.

"Were you reminiscing about something..." Casually asked Gaara as he looked back up at the ceiling.

"..." Was Naruto's only reply to the question.

"Boys wake up! It's time for you guys to get ready to go to school!" Exclaimed Naruto's mom. Naruto sighed inwardly. He didn't want to tell people about what happened yet. It was too soon. He even had trouble telling his parents about this sometimes. In the back round you could hear Iruka go down the stairs. Every step, every movement. That was how quiet it was until Naruto started his usual shouting and yelling. (Wonder how long Gaara can take this. lol Sorry Gaa-chan.)

"Come on Gaara!! School's gonna start in another half an hour!! I want to be there before I get run over by the teme's fan girls!" Exclaimed the blonde. (See there I go again.)

'Just what are you hiding Naruto.' Thought Gaara as he got off of the bed as well. Naruto took off his shirt and Gaara nearly got a nosebleed at the sight of it. He was studying every curve, every muscle on the boy. If Gaara didn't know anybody he would say he was looking at the body of a very petite girl. (For some reason I like making Naruto girly. The ultimate UKE! WOOT!!)

'He is so going to kill me.' Thought the red head as he looked away from the sight.

--

There me is all done with this chapter. Sorry for the delay peoples but I was sick and couldn't even get out of bed. But not to worry about me becuz I feel perfectly fine right no- cough cough (Starts coughing insanely) Okay maybe I lied but at least I update for you guys right? If you see anything wrong in here or there is something you like about it tell me cuz I luv it when readers send me email cuz I get lonely sometimes. (How could I not when I am still stuck in bed, isolated from the rest of the world. lol)


	7. Projects & Partners

Hi mei readers. Sorry if I haven't updated this fan fiction in a while and I don't want to point fingers but it is all my brother's fault! He trashed my computer with viruses from downloading crap and I had to start anew; which totally sucks I might add peoples. I hope that you guys will like this chapter and here it is now. lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way whatsoever. Sometimes I dream about owning it but alas it is only a dream that will never happen because Naruto belongs to the one and only Masashi Kishimoto. I mean unless he is willing to give his entire work to me. So what do you say Kishimoto?

--

_Pay close attention  
_

_Don't listen to me from now  
_

_George'll be flying this one  
_

_And it's anyone's guess how he does this  
_

_Is the right turn wrong  
_

_Universe taking me in full bloom  
_

_Fireball careful with that there  
_

_See what you made me do_

_I must be dreaming  
_

_Or we're onto something  
_

_I must be dreaming  
_

_For i don't fall in love lawlessly  
_

_I must be dreaming  
_

_Or pinch me to waking  
_

_So undeniably yours  
_

_As long as i'm losing it so completely_

_Incendiary glance  
_

_Be come and collide in me  
_

_Zoom in enhance hold  
_

_While i go helplessly sky high  
_

_Magic eye sugar rushing don't stop_

_I must be dreaming  
_

_Or we're onto something  
_

_Hey just watcha make me  
_

_For i don't fall in love lawlessly  
_

_I must be dreaming  
_

_Or pinch me to waking  
_

_So undeniably yours  
_

_As long as i'm losing it so completely_

_Euphoria i can't take any more of  
_

_Yah i'm losing it_

Must Be Dreaming By Frou Frou

--

A little rewind for you guys incase you have forgotten...

_"Were you reminiscing about something..." Casually asked Gaara as he looked back up at the ceiling._

_"..." Was Naruto's only reply to the question._

_"Boys wake up! It's time for you guys to get ready to go to school!" Exclaimed Naruto's mom. Naruto sighed inwardly. He didn't want to tell people about what happened yet. It was too soon. He even had trouble telling his parents about this sometimes. In the back round you could hear Iruka go down the stairs. Every step, every movement. That was how quiet it was until Naruto started his usual shouting and yelling. (Wonder how long Gaara can take this. lol Sorry Gaa-chan.)_

_"Come on Gaara!! School's gonna start in another half an hour!! I want to be there before I get run over by the teme's fan girls!" Exclaimed the blonde. (See there I go again.)_

_'Just what are you hiding Naruto.' Thought Gaara as he got off of the bed as well. Naruto took off his shirt and Gaara nearly got a nosebleed at the sight of it. He was studying every curve, every muscle on the boy. If Gaara didn't know anybody he would say he was looking at the body of a very petite girl. (For some reason I like making Naruto girly. The ultimate UKE! WOOT!!)_

_'He is so going to kill me.' Thought the red head as he looked away from the sight._

--

Naruto was out of it. Before he even knew it was already last period. Geography. Gaara wasn't in this class so he was pretty much all alone. Everyone didn't even pass him a glance. It was exactly like before. The lonliness was swallowing him whole...again. Someone was obvoiusly hovering over him so he looked up to see whom it was. It was that guy from before.

"Hey dude...sorry 'bout before. Name's Kiba. I didn't quite catch your name from before." Stated Kiba as he gave a cheeky grin while rubbing the back of his head towards the blonde haired male.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto." Exclaimed Naruto as he did a very Lee like pose. (WE LUV YA LEE!! lol)

"Mind if I pull up a seat, blondie?" Asked Kiba and before Naruto could respond yes he just grabbed the chair and plopped himself in it. Things were silent for a moment before Kiba started a conversation with the blonde.

"So where ya from?" Inquired the brunette with red markings on each side of his face.

"Yokote." Was Naruto's only response. Kiba's eyes widened a bit.

"Do you know what happened there?" Inquired Kiba. Naruto tensed slightly.

"N-no wh-why?" Questioned Naruto.

"Just heard some things. Wonderin' if ya knew." Kiba articulated. Naruto inwardly sighed in relief.

"Nothing I guess..." Replied Naruto.

"Oh okay. So I bet you don't know everyone yet, right?" Asked Kiba. Naruto shrugged.

"See those two girls over there..." Explained Kiba as he pointed to two girls in the front of the classroom. One had bleach blonde hair while the other had a sort of bubble-gum pink sort of hair color. Naruto nodded his head yes.

"Watch out for those two." Warned Kiba. Naruto had a confusing look plastered on his face.

"Why?" Naruto bluntly asked.

"Glad ya asked Blondie." Proclaimed the brunette.

"The one with the pale blond hair is Ino. She is a total fake though. Her hair is dyed and she wears contacts to make her eyes seem blue..." Kiba stopped with his explanation and started examining Naruto.

"...What are you doing?" Asked Naruto somewhat annoyed with the weird attention he was getting from the brunette; Kiba gently grabbed a chunk of Naruto's hair and began examining the blonde's hair further.

"Seeing if this is your real hair color...Are your eyes actually that blue?" Inquired Kiba.

"Will you knock it off already Ass-breath!! Yes this is my actual hair and eyes!! Will you now leave it alone!!" Shouted Naruto. Everyone turned to stare at the two.

"Uh...sorry guys." Apologized Naruto. Everyone went back to the usual whatever they were doing. Naruto then turned back to the guy he gave the name of Ass-breath.

"Wow. I'm starting to like ya." Kiba stated. Naruto muttered something but it was too soft for the other person to hear.

"Just get on with the explanation already Ass-breath." Ordered the blonde haired boy.

"Fine, fine. You don't have to be so mean about it and besides what's with the name?" Kiba inquired.

"It's your new name." Naruto informed as a matter of factly.

"Whatever ya say blondie. But as I was sayin'. The blonde one is Ino and the pink-haired girl is Sakura. They're trouble. They are cheerleaders, and part of some cult, club thing for the 'We Love Uchiha Sasuke' fangirls. They will tramp over anything in their way just to get to the prick." Explained Kiba, but he continued on.

"But I doubt that he will pick any of them. The pricks balls are so cold I bet that they have fallen off already." Whispered Kiba to Naruto so that the said fangirls couldn't hear them. Naruto snickered. (Sasuke's dad slipped his mind. lol)

"Wow. The guy sounds like a real bastard." Naruto whispered to Kiba.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Quietly replied Kiba.

"Yeah, I know considering you know it." Snickered Naruto.

"Yeah, I kno- Hey wait!! I'm not slow!!" Kiba shot back.

"Sure you're not...and I am the queen of England" Said Naruto trying to hold back a chuckle...he didn't do a very good job at it.

"Hey I resent that blondie! And for all I know maybe you are the queen!!" Kiba retorted back. Just then the door swung open. It was Sasuke Uchiha. All the girls started rushing up to him like wild animals during feeding and started praising how wonderful he is wanting him to go out with them. He just brushed them off and continued to stride towards his usual seat by the window. (lol. stride. Kay now I am getting off topic.) The door opened once again and this time it was their teacher, Ibiki.

"Everyone back to their seats!! Class is about to start NOW!!" Roared Ibiki-sensei. As soon as the students heard their quite frightening teacher yell everyone was in a rush to their seats before they would be in MAJOR trouble. Number one rule in Ibiki's class. NEVER EVER ANGER HIM.

"Okay since you maggots are back to your seats I will now explain today's objective!" Ordered Ibiki. The students remained quiet not wanting to make the man even angrier.

"Today we are going to split into groups of three and do a report of a country in Africa of your choosing!! You have two weeks to work on it starting today! Once I assign your groups get together and start working on it immediately!" Loudly proclaimed Ibiki. Some of the students groaned at that. Well except for the fangirls. This was their chance to pair up with the god known as Uchiha Sasuke.

"Okay group one is Inuzuka Kiba, Yoshimitju Sora, and Akuza Raiju. Group two is Uchiha Sasuke..." Almost everyone looked up intently listening to whomever were paired up with the raven.

"Haruno Sakura..." Shouted Ibiki. Sakura jumped in glee and started shouting in proclomation that love was meant to be or whatever. Somewhere in the back round you could hear the raven-haired male groan. (Sorry Sasu-chan. lol)

"..and Uzumaki Naruto! Next group..." Ibiki continued until everyone in the classrooms had been paired up with partners.

"Man do I feel sorry for you." Exclaimed Kiba. But Naruto couldn't hear a word because as soon as he heard that he was paired up with those two he started hitting his head repeatedly against the wooden desk. (Poor desk.)

--

There I am done with this chapter. Sorry for not updating in a while. A lot has happened and I had to get another computer due to sibling issues. (Curse you brother of mine!!) But yeah I hoped that you guys will like it. I remember when I was in 5th grade my teacher's name was Ms. Payne. (Sounds like pain.) She would always wear black make-up and black clothes. Did I mention that she was 63 when I was in her class. (So now is like 67. lol) She would also spit on us while she would talk. (And mean, don't forget that she was mean.) Man am I glad that I never have to see her putrid face again. Oh well. Bye peoples!!


	8. Welcome to Hell

Hi everyone. Sorry if I have been late in the updates, but I have been very busy with my concerts and stuff. I just read the new Naruto manga chapter and it made me really sad. Want to know why? (SPOILER ALERT!!!!!) Kakashi died saving chouji. Why did you do that Kakashi?!? I mean of all people to save, why me's least fave character?! And Danzou is pure evil!!!!! I hope he dies trying to take over Konoha or something by Naruto. Okay now that I am done with my ranting we can finally get started with this chapter peoples.

Disclaimer: Only Masashi Kishimoto will own something as fantabulous as Naruto. lol. Fantabulous is a funny word. Sorry getting off of topic.......again.

--

_Watched my life pass me by_

_in the rear view mirror_

_Pictures frozen in time_

_are becoming clearer_

_I don't wanna waste another day_

_stuck in the shadow of my mistakes - yeah_

_Cause I want you_

_and I feel you_

_crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger, like a burnin_

_to find a place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be_

_But you can have_

_what's left of me._

_I've been dying inside_

_little by little_

_Nowhere to go_

_I'm goin outta my mind_

_An endless circle_

_runnin from myself until_

_You gave me a reason for standing still_

- What's left of me by Nick Lachey

--

A flashback for you peoples......

_"Today we are going to split into groups of three and do a report of a country in Africa of your choosing!! You have two weeks to work on it starting today! Once I assign your groups get together and start working on it immediately!" Loudly proclaimed Ibiki. Some of the students groaned at that. Well except for the fangirls. This was their chance to pair up with the god known as Uchiha Sasuke._

_"Okay group one is Inuzuka Kiba, Yoshimitju Sora, and Akuza Raiju. Group two is Uchiha Sasuke..." Almost everyone looked up intently listening to whomever were paired up with the raven._

_"Haruno Sakura..." Shouted Ibiki. Sakura jumped in glee and started shouting in proclomation that love was meant to be or whatever. Somewhere in the back round you could hear the raven-haired male groan. (Sorry Sasu-chan. lol)_

_"..and Uzumaki Naruto! Next group..." Ibiki continued until everyone in the classrooms had been paired up with partners._

_"Man do I feel sorry for you." Exclaimed Kiba. But Naruto couldn't hear a word because as soon as he heard that he was paired up with those two he started hitting his head repeatedly against the wooden desk. (Poor desk.)_

--

By now everyone had gone into their assigned groups for the project and were trying to split the work and such, while trying not to upset their very, very, very, very, very, loud and pissed teacher. (Sorry, that's how I see Ibiki. lol)

"So Sasuke-kun, where should we start?" Purred Sakura, completely ignoring a certain little blonde-haired boy. (Poor Naru. We still love ya! lol)

"We could make a schedule and see where we are able to get together for the project right now." Informed the raven-haired teen impassively. Sakura squealed and quickly gave a response.

"You're so smart Sasuke-kun!" Screeched Sakura in her high-pitched voice, that some people turned around to see what all the commotion was about.

'Oh joy. I get an obsessive stalker, and the brooding stalkee for partners. Life just can't get any better from this point.' Naruto thought sarcastically. ( I feel for ya Naru-chan. lol)

"Dobe were you listening?" Asked the stoic Uchiha.

"Huh? What? Sorry zoomed out there for a minute." Apologized the golden-haired boy.

"Hn. Just pay attention from now on. Dobe." Stated a teen known as Sasuke Uchiha.

"Yeah baka! I don't want to fail because of your stupidity." Ordered the pink-haired girl. (A.K.A. Sheman from Hell. lol)

'Shut up you damn groupie!' Naruto thought somewhere in his subconsious.

"What did you say, ya little retard?" Viciously inquired Sakura.

'Crap did I just say that out loud?' Naruto asked himself and quickly replied to the pink-haired girl.

"Uh-nothing. Nothing whatsoever." Exclaimed the blonde-haired boy trying not to piss off the very scary looking woman.

"That's what I thought." Sneered the girl. (Making her sound like a total bitch aren't I? lol)

"Hn." Was the young Uchiha's only reply. Sakura quickly turned towards the raven's attention.

"Sasuke-kun, I was thinking that maybe after school today, we could go on some sort of date?" Asked Sakura, a blush the same color as her hair dusting her face.

"Busy." Sasuke said while staring out the window.

"So what are you doing then?" Inquired Sakura, hoping it wasn't a date with somebody. If it was, then she would just have to get rid of her. (Crazy. lol)

"This project obviously." Sasuke stated as a matter of factly.

"Oh.......yeah." Remembered Sakura, a hint of disappointment in her voice. Naruto could see the tension in the air and decided to do what he did best.

"So what country are we doing?" Asked the blonde cheerfully changing the mood dramatically swiftly.

"I say Egypt. It's an easy A." Declared Sakura, somewhat forgetting the rejection that happened only moments ago.

"That's why we shouldn't do it. Others will most likely think the same thing." Articulated the raven-haired teen.

"How about Sudan? There's some type of war and genocide going on there. Plenty of things to talk about for the project." Interveined Naruto.

"Why would we want to-" Sakura was interrupted by her crush.

"That sounds good to me." Pronounced the raven. Sakura gave a 'Embarrass Me In Front Of Sasuke And I Will Kill You.' glance towards Naruto's way, then smiled to Sasuke.

"That's great Sasuke. You're so smart for choosing such a wonderful country." Complimented Sakura to Sasuke. You could still hear her babble on and on somewhere in the back round.

'I suggested it, and HE gets all the damn credit. This is bull.' Were along the lines that were racing through a certain golden-haired boy's mind right now.

"So whose house are we going over today to work on it then?" Questioned Naruto, Sakura shot another vile look towards the blonde before interrupting.

"Don't be stupid, baka. We're going to Sasuke-kun's house of course. Isn't that right Sasuke-kun?" Questioned Sakura hoping to get a chance to be inside the raven's mansion. (Stalker much.)

"No. My house would be a bad choice. Too many things going on over there this week." Replied Sasuke.

"How about my house? My mom and dad wouldn't mind." Suggested Naruto. Sakura was just about to decline before Sasuke accepted the offer. Of course she would say yes now. Anywhere he was going to be, she was going to be there as well.

--

Classes were officially over and the three had agreed on meeting outside after school in five minutes. Naruto was currently getting his things out from his locker. Naruto was too busy stuffing textbooks, notebooks, and such into his bag that he didn't even notice Kiba walking up to him.

"Hey man!" Shouted Kiba into the poor blonde's ear.

"AAH! DON'T DO THAT!!!! I COULD LOSE MY HEARING WITH YOU DOING SHIT LIKE THAT!!!!!" Screeched Naruto angrily.

"Sorry man. Didn't know that ya was still angry about the project. I mean if I had your partners I would completely lost it by now." Stated Kiba to his new friend.

"Too late for remorse, Dog-breath. See ya tomorrow." Said Naruto to Kiba. Then he slammed his locker and went on his merry way to meet the people that he would be hanging with for THE NEXT TWO WEEKS. (Sorry. It looked more dramatic that way.)

--

There it is. In all its crappy glory. I didn't spend a lot of time on this chapter so don't critisize it if it sucks eggs. I am too tired from Pre-calculus to give a crap. Yeah pre-calculus. Ever heard of an eighth grader doing pre-calclus. Well if ya haven't, now you had. I am most likely to update this story again today or most likely sometime earlt tomorrow. Until then peoples. :-p


	9. Welcome to Hell Part 2

I told you that I would be back again today. You probably thought that I wasn't going to update for like another month or something. Nope all you had to do was wait for six or seven some hours. I am so happy right now for no apparent reason. I guess I'm like that. Oh now I'm sad...........Does that mean that I am bipolar or something? Maybe I am. But here is another chapter for my wonderful readers. Unless you peoples hate my stories and are only reading it to make fun of it. Well all I can say about that is screw you!

Disclaimer: As always I do not own Naruto in any kind of way. If I did I wouldn't be in my room typing up fan fiction.

--

_Playground school bell rings again  
_

_Rain clouds come to play again  
_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
_

_Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
_

_Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe  
_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
_

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
_

_Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide  
_

_Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
_

_Hello I'm still here  
_

_All that's left of yesterday_

-Hello by Evanescence (My most favoritest song of all time. So sad though.)

--

Another flashback. WOOT!..................

__

Classes were officially over and the three had agreed on meeting outside after school in five minutes. Naruto was currently getting his things out from his locker. Naruto was too busy stuffing textbooks, notebooks, and such into his bag that he didn't even notice Kiba walking up to him.

"Hey man!" Shouted Kiba into the poor blonde's ear.

"AAH! DON'T DO THAT!!!! I COULD LOSE MY HEARING WITH YOU DOING SHIT LIKE THAT!!!!!" Screeched Naruto angrily.

"Sorry man. Didn't know that ya was still angry about the project. I mean if I had your partners I would completely lost it by now." Stated Kiba to his new friend.

"Too late for remorse, Dog-breath. See ya tomorrow." Said Naruto to Kiba. Then he slammed his locker and went on his merry way to meet the people that he would be hanging with for THE NEXT TWO WEEKS. (Sorry. It looked more dramatic that way.)

--

Naruto ran up to the two figures that were waiting for him by the parking lot of the school.

"Baka! Where were you?! We have been waiting here for your ass for almost ten minutes now!" Screeched Sakura.

'Kill me, kill me now Kami-sama.' Pleaded Sasuke somewhere in the back of his subconcious; hoping that someone or something will take him away from this pink-haired bitch.

"You don't have to be so mean about it Sakura-chan." Whined Naruto, adding emphasis to the 'chan' part.

"Hn. We are wasting time right now. Let's go." Informed Sasuke as he headed to his car. Naruto and Sakura quickly followed behind the raven-haired teen. Sasuke stopped in his place. The two came up right next to him and halted as well.

"Woah. Sweet car." Exclaimed Naruto as he gawked at the black ferrari.

"Thanks." Sasuke replied to the blonde-haired boy known as Uzumaki Naruto.

Of course his car is cool baka! What other type of car would someone as cool as Sasuke-kun drive? A stationwagon? Yeah right." Declared Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto sighed. This was going to be a very long and excruciating two weeks for the two.

"Get in." Ordered Sasuke as he entered his car and started the engine. Sakura called shotgun and greedily took the seat to the right of her all-time crush. Naruto grumbled about something and opened the door to the back seat of the ferrari.

"So where?" Questioned Sasuke.

"Where what?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Dobe. I was asking where you live. Remember, our project." Retorted Sasuke to Naruto's question.

"Don't call me that! You, you...teme!!" Shouted Naruto. Sakura was just about to defend HER Sasuke but said person beat her to it.

"Nice comeback dobe. Now address." Pronounced the youngest of the Uchihas.

"Fine meanie. It is 308 South Tenshi Drive." Said Naruto whom humphed after he was done informing them of where he lived.

--

They reached the house within minutes due to Sasuke's speed driving. Let's just say that the passengers of the car were lucky to make it out in one piece. Or not......

"I think I'm going to hurl." Declared a very green and sickly looking Naruto as he exited out of the black ferrari. After a minute or two of him trying to cool down, he managed to compose himself. Then he started his way to the front door of his single home.

"Well are you guys coming or what?" Inquired Naruto cheerfully. The two followed hesitently. Naruto opened the rich green door to his home with the two behind him.

"Well this is it." Said Naruto showing his home to the two. All in all the two thought that the house was very homey not like their mansions. (Yes Sakura is rich as well, but not as rich as Sasuke's family.)

"It's nice. Very quaint and homey, unlike my home." Stated Sasuke eyeing the place with great intensity. There was noise and people shifting through things in the kitchen.

"Mom? Dad? Are you guys home?" Questioned Naruto as he slowly walked over to the kitchen.

"Naruto you're home that early? I didn't expect you for another fifteen minutes." His mom responded.

"Yeah I got a ride home. Well we're going to work on our project in my room. See ya!" Right before Naruto could drag the other two and himself up the stairway his 'mom' stopped them.

"Wait Naruto. Come back. You didn't introduce me to our guests." Pronounced Iruka.

"Fine. This is Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. You guys this is my mom. Now can we go?" Complained Naruto.

"Yes, now you may go. Dinner will be ready in a few hours. Are you two staying?" Asked Naruto's mom.

"No thank you Ms. Uzumaki. I have somewhere to be later." Apologized Sakura, putting up a front for the adult.

"It's Umino, so what about you Sasuke-san?" Questioned Iruka.

"Sure." Said Sasuke. Short, simple, and to the point. Just like everything that comes out of the raven's mouth.

"Now let's go!" Rushed Naruto as he grabbed the two's wrists and hauled them up the stairs to his bedroom. He dragged them in there and locked the door once he let go of his classmates.

"So let's get started!" Declared the blonde-haired boy. Sasuke and Sakura had a somewhat perplexed look on their faces.

"Wait a minute. That was your mom?" Inquired the suddenly interested pink-haired girl.

"Yeah why?" Asked Naruto narrowing his sky blue eyes slightly.

"It's just that your mom's a guy. A very feminine one at that." Sakura stated as a matter of factly.

"So? You got a problem with that?" Interrogated Naruto.

"Kind of. But I've seen stranger things. At least I know where you get your feminity from." Said Sakura.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you trying to say that I look like a girl?!" Questioned Naruto.

"I first thought you were a girl." Interrupted Sasuke. Naruto turned towards the direction of Sasuke. The raven was currently sitting in his orange desk chair.

"Thanks." Said Naruto sarcastically.

"Naruto is this yours? It's kinda childish." Sneered Sakura as she picked up an old looking teddy bear.

"That's not mine." Naruto simply replied.

"Then whose is it?" Interrogated the pink-haired girl.

"Gaara." Naruto verbalized.

"You're friends with him?" Addressed Sakura. Sasuke ears perked up slightly, hearing that Gaara was over here. Wait!?! Was he jealous? Sasuke quickly denied the statement but kept on listening throughout the conversation held between his partners for the geography project.

"Yeah. He's my best friend. Changing the subject now. So..........where should we start for the project teme?" Inquired Naruto giving Sasuke his new nickname.

"Hn. We should research all we can about the country first. Does that ancient thing have internet?" Questioned Sasuke as he pointed at an old computer model.

"Duh. Of course. How else would I be able to do my homework teme?" Informed Naruto.

"Good. Let's get started dobe." Sasuke announce to the two other people in the room. The three went to the desk at where the computer was held at. Sakura couldn't help but notice a picture of a lot younger Naruto and some person with fiery red hair and crimson eyes. The person was quite handsome.

"Naruto who is this person in the picture beside you?" Inquired Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto looked towards the picture Sakura was pointing at. Sasuke could see that Naruto's face saddened a bit.

"That's my brother." Said the blonde-haired boy.

"Wow. I'm so envious. I wish I had a brother like him. Is he here right now?" Asked Sakura curiously. Naruto's entire face froze up in pure sorrow. The raven-haired teen could see that the mood was getting even more tense by the second.

"No." Naruto simply replied. Sasuke could see where this was going but before he could even stop the girl, she already asked.

"So where is he now?" Tears flowed down Naruto's face like a waterfall.

"He's dead." Were the only words that came out of his mouth. Those words hung around the two teens for the remainder of the day.

--

Yay another chapter done. This one is more serious though than some of the other chapters I had written for the story. Seems like the plot is starting to show more and more. I didn't make Sakura like the devil. Don't think that everyone is born evil. Even the meanest people have a good or soft side to them. Promise to update by the end of next week. See ya peoples.


	10. Memories

Sorry if I have failed to update in a while. I have been very lazy. That's not very surprising is it? Guess not. At least I updated today, so complaints from you guys. lol. I think I updated everyone of my stories this past weekend, which was a lot of work I might add. But without wasting any more time, here is my new, shiny, awesomeness chapter. WOOT!

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you that I don't and never will own something as kool as Naruto. Only in my dreams, only in my dreams..............

--

_In this world you tried,_

_Not leaving me alone behind._

_There's no other way,_

_I pray to the gods let him stay._

_The memories ease the pain inside,_

_And now I know why._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments,_

_Imagine you'd be here._

_All of my memories keep you near,_

_In silent whispers, silent tears_

_Made me promise I'd try,_

_To find my way back in this life._

_Hope there is a way,_

_To give me a sign you're okay._

_Reminds me again it's worth it all,_

_So I can go home._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments,_

_Imagine you'd be here._

-Memories by Within Temptation-

--

OOH! A flashback...................

_"Naruto who is this person in the picture beside you?" Inquired Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto looked towards the picture Sakura was pointing at. Sasuke could see that Naruto's face saddened a bit._

_"That's my brother." Said the blonde-haired boy._

_"Wow. I'm so envious. I wish I had a brother like him. Is he here right now?" Asked Sakura curiously. Naruto's entire face froze up in pure sorrow. The raven-haired teen could see that the mood was getting even more tense by the second._

_"No." Naruto simply replied. Sasuke could see where this was going but before he could even stop the girl, she already asked._

_"So where is he now?" Tears flowed down Naruto's face like a waterfall._

_"He's dead." Were the only words that came out of his mouth. Those words hung around the two teens for the remainder of the day_

--

Naruto had been looking up at his ceiling for hours now, completely forgetting about the outside world. It was like any other Saturday. The day before with his classmates had ran pretty smoothly except for THAT moment. Other than that, things were fine. Yesterday had made him open the gate to his dark, memories that have been locked in long ago. Now they were free from that prison. Free to do as they please to the blonde. Memories; some painful, some wonderful running through his now forever troubled mind.

_"Kyuubi-nii where are we going today?" Asked an innocent looking three year old Naruto._

_"We're going to the park. Foster care said it was alright. Besides you haven't been to the park before have you?" Said the red-haired boy known as Kyuubi. His shining fiery red hair and eyes, but it was his smile that was his most noticable feature. _

_"No." Naruto replied cheerfully. _

_"Come on then! We don't have time to waste." Exclaimed the red-head. The two laughing and playing as they made their way to their destination._

_--_

_"We're getting adopted?!" Enthusiastically asked Kyuubi to Naruto's and his caretaker, Mai. The woman was in her mid fifties, a frown usually on her face. She was a strict woman and cared little about the orphans, but that didn't mean that she didn't care of them. No it was quite the opposite. Sometimes to the boys, it would seem that she would lavish them with things. Probably due to the money the government kept sending her on a weekly basis. _

_"Yeah." The woman almost said happily. The lady probably was excited that she could finally get rid of these two nuisances, and be on her way, with her fat paycheck._

_"Well what's he like?" Happily inquired the eleven year old red-head. _

_"You'll find out soon. He's coming over here, within the hour. Don't screw this up again! Naruto can still get adopted since he's so young, but you're almost too old to be adopted! You're eleven! You should be happy that he's willing to take in both of you, so you two can still be together." Sneered the old woman._

_"Whatev' I'll be with Naru if ya need me." Replied Kyuubi. _

_"Ungrateful little brat........" Muttered the lady. Kyuubi went down the old, narrow hallways searching for his younger blonde-haired brother. He went to the last room to find Naruto playing with legos, building something. Enormous azure looked up to see the person he admired and loved the most. _

_"Kyuu-nii!" Shouted the small child as he happily, yet clumsily ran over to his brother. The red-haired boy chuckled at the younger boy's antics. _

_"Come on! We have to get ready." Exclaimed the older sibling._

_"Fo' what?" Curiously inquired the small blonde haired child. _

_"Someone's coming to see if we want to live with them." Informed Kyuu._

_"Weally?" Asked the three year old boy. _

_"Yup! Come on! We don't have time to waste. He could be here any minute now." Replied the red head, a delicate, gentle smile on his nearly flawless face. _

_"What does Naruto need to do?" Questioned the blonde haired child known as Naruto. _

_"Just follow me downstairs. He should be here any time now." Pronounced the elevn-year old boy, and with that said the doorbell rung signaling the boys that their visitor is here. _

_"Boys get your damn asses down here now!!" Screeched the shriveled old woman. Without hesitation ran downsatirs, eager to see their new parent-like figure. When they made to the front door they stopped in their tracks, staring at the person in a somewhat fearful manner at the horrid man; an evilish grin on his thin face. Torture screaming for them in his menacing eyes. _

_"Why hello boys." Snnered the man._

"Naruto! Get your ass down here now!!! Dinner is ready." Shouted the brunette, also known as Iruka. Naruto took a deep breath and let it out. He got off of his orange comforter.

"Coming Mom!" Naruto replied loudly. The petite blonde opened the door to his room and started going down the crickety, old staircase. He past by the living room, sun room, and family room before he got to the old fashioned kitchen. His silver-haired father looked up and smiled at his son behind his face mask.

"What took you so long Naru-chan?" Innocently asked the man, knowing that his son absolutely hated being called that.

"Not in the mood Dad." Muttered the blonde0haired teen.

"Aww. You are soo mean to your own papa. That makes me so sad." Said Kakashi pretending to cry. Let's just say he is a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, bad actor. (Sorry Kakashi. lol)

"Kakashi if you keep this up I am going to cry." Complained the man, starting to get a major headache.

"You guys are mean." Pouted the silver-haired man.

'God he is so childish, sometimes I ask myself......." Thought the brunette as he started putting plates of food onto the table in the dining room.

"Aww. Mom, why didn't you mke my favorite?" Whined Naruto.

"It's not healthy to eat only ramen, Naruto! I can't believe I let you eat it as it is. It's unhealthy, there is no nutrition at all in it. Besides if you keep eating that junk how are you supposed to grow?" Interrogated Iruka.

"............" Naruto responded, knowing that if he argued he would end up losing.

"Iruka-chan, you had to go and talk about his height again. You know it's a tough subject for him." Teased the silver-haired man known as Kakashi. Who else?

"Shut up already Dad!!!" Screeched the blonde. It was another day in paradise.

--

Sorry again peoples for taking so long to update. I was going to post this chapter yesterday but I......uh....kind of.........fell asleep. Hey it's not my fault you choose to read a story by a lazy author. Me promises to update very soon, so stay in tune. That last sentence kind of sounded like the ending of an episode. Need to stop watching so much television. See ya peoples.


	11. The Gang

Hi peoples. Sorry if it has been so long. The reason is that my grandfather passed away and I have been moping around my house these past few weeks. So unlike me. I really don't want to waste precious reading time from you guys so I will just start the chapter right now. ^_^

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my imagination, and that isn't worth very much. Or is it? Nah, most likely not.

--

_I can't feel my senses_

_I just feel the cold_

_All colours seem to fade away_

_I can't reach my soul_

_I would stop running_

_If I knew there was a chance_

_It tears me apart to sacrifice it all_

_But I'm forced to let go_

_Tell me I'm frozen_

_But what can I do?_

_Can't tell the reasons_

_I did it for you_

- Frozen by Within Temptation

--

Ooh!!!! A flashback....................

_"It's not healthy to eat only ramen, Naruto! I can't believe I let you eat it as it is. It's unhealthy, there is no nutrition at all in it. Besides if you keep eating that junk how are you supposed to grow?" Interrogated Iruka._

_"............" Naruto responded, knowing that if he argued he would end up losing to his mother-like figure._

_"Iruka-chan, you had to go and talk about his height again. You know it's a tough subject for him." Teased the silver-haired man known as Kakashi. Who else?_

_"Shut up already Dad!!!" Screeched the blonde. It was another day in paradise._

--

At school the next day.................

"Naruto!" Shouted a light, but somehow shrilly voice from behind Naruto. Naruto's immense cerulean orbs turned towards the direction, his entire attention now on that person, whomever it might be.

"Sakura-chan?" A surprised blonde asked. If you listened carefully you could hear uncertainty and some amount of fear tinted in his usually husky but light and fragile voice. Every once of him to say the least, shocked that her of all people would sought out to find him.

"Is there something you want, Sakura-chan?" Inquired Naruto as he entire body shifted to face the pink-haired girl. His cerulean eyes filled with bewilderment.

"Yeah Naruto. I was wondering if you wanted to sit with our friends during lunchtime?" Asked Sakura, acting very friendly. Naruto frowned. He didn't want any kind of kind treatment just because of what he told her only a few nights ago.

"I don't want your sympathy. If that's what you came you for then leave me alone" The blonde-haired teen coldy retorted. As he was about to walk away from the pink-haired teen, the girl stopped him by grabbing his right arm hoping that this would put him to a halt.

"That's not it baka." Sighed Sakura as she slowly let go of the small lithe frame. Sometimes she was jealous of him. Naruto could attract the attention of guys like a fly and a flashlight. She would kill to have that sort of power, but alas she does not. Life wass cruel sometimes.

"Then what is it?!" Snarled the blonde-haired teen. His eyes flashing red for a brink moment before returning to it's original cerulean blue. Sakura noticed this transaction, but thought that it must've been the light or something. The pink-aired girl wasted no time to return her answer to the golden-haired boy.

"No. I was just trying to make peace with you, you know. I was rude and imputent before and I didn't mean it. I guess jealousy got the best of me." Sakura explained to Naruto. Naruto instantly relaxed at the newfound information that had just come out of the pink-haired teen's rosy lips. Naruto's frown diminished and was replaced with a gentle smile on his delicate, almost perfect features.

"Oh! Well then no problem Sakura-chan!!" Exclaimed Naruto as he gave his trademark fox-like grin. His cerulean orbs now full of joy and contentment, which pleased Sakura to say the least.

"That offer I made is still up. So what do say?" Inquired Sakura, her eyes begging him to come join her and her friends at the lunch table. Naruto sarcastically thought about it, trying to draw out the anticipation longer than necessary. Sakura's left eye started twitching.

"Well baka?! You're wasting out time!" Sakura screeched.

'Great she has a short temper as well. What the hell am I getting myself into?' Thought Naruto before he replied, trying not to upset the pink-haired girl even more.

"Well I dunno......." Naruto trailed off sarcastically. Sakura's started twitching more, if that was even possible.

"Naruto!" Yelled the pink-haired girl known as Sakura.

"Yes. Yes. But I do have one question though Sakura-chan?" Said the blonde. Sakura gave a somewhat confused-like-curious look before asking him.

"What is it?" Questioned the taller of the two. Sakura being three inches taller than the blonde boy made her feel superior for some odd reason but this was not the time to be thinking trivial things such as that.

"Could I bring a friend over with me as well?" Asked Naruto, his large orbs pleading for her to say yes.

"Sure whatev'. See ya at lunch Naruto!" Exclaimed the girl before walking down the halls to get to her next class.

--

"You sure this is a good idea?" Questioned the red-haired teen known as Gaara as the small blonde dragged him through the cafeteria to get to a certain table. Naruto merely groaned. His friend acted like a sissy sometimes.(1)

"Aww come on, you aren't getting soft on me are ya?" Teased the blonde-haired boy. For a person that size he was pretty damn strong. Gaara thought that there was no way that he could be dragged through half the school by a kid almost half his size, but Naruto was just full of surprises.

"No. It's just that they're all scared of me." Gaara stated as a matter of factly, his eyes filled to the brim with boredom. Naruto stopped in his tracks and stared back at his best friend, curious as to why people were afraid of the red head. I mean sure he made death threats, but he never carried them out.......does he? No, no. Of course not.

"Is there a reason Gaara?" Inquired Naruto as he continued to look at his friend with his giant, cerulean orbs filled with wonderment.

"Naruto!! Over here!!!" Shouted a voice in the distance. Both boys turned towards that direction to find Sakura waving at them to come join them over at her and her friends table.

"We'll talk about this later." Informed Gaara. Naruto simply nodded at his friend's answer and the two walked through the maze of people to get to the table.

"Hi Sakura-chan!!" Naruto gleefully shouted as he firmly held Gaara's wrist to prevent him from any escape attempt he might try.

"Hey Naruto. Hey....Gaara?" What are you doing?" Sakura's eyes became the size of saucers as she continued to gawk at the red-haired man before her.

"This is my friend, that I was talking about earlier remember? You know he's my friend. Remember I said that when we were at my house a few days ago?" Interbienved Naruto before anyting negative about Gaara was spoken. Sakura simpply nodded her head yes.

"Why won't you guys take a seat?" Sakura said trying not to think about frightening man before her.

"Oops! I guess you don't know everybody yet Naruto. My mistake. Right next to me is my best friend and rival, Ino. On my other side is Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Tenten, and Lee." Sakura introduced the gang to Naruto. Naruto smiled at everyone.

"Hi guys. My name is Naruto, and this is my buddy Gaara." Exclaimed Naruto as he put an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Ino. So sorry that you had to meet forehead-girl." Declared the bleach-blonde-haired girl. Sakura appeared as if she was about to murder somebody. She probably was going to.

"Shut up Ino-pig! He should feel sorry that he has to meet such a drama queen!" Shouted Sakura. In a minute the two got into some sort of fight.

"Troublesome." Muttered a voice somewhere near the end of the table. Naruto turned his head towards that person. It was guy with a relaxed/lazy posture with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair up in a ponytail.

"So this type of thing.........does it happen all the time?" Questioned the golden-haired teen. He simply nodded his head yes.

"All the time." He groaned. Naruto sweat dropped. Was it okay for them to battle to the death in the middle of the cafeteria, and why the hell aren't any Teachers coming over here to see what all the commotion was?

"Hi I'm Naruto!" Proclaimed the blonde-haired male.

"Nara, Shikamaru." Muttered the brown-haired male bfore he dozed off for his daily nap during lunch. Naruto and Gaara sweatdropped.

"Hello? Hello? Are you awake?" Asked Naruto.

"Don't even bother. He does this all the time. So expect it from him. Naruto, right?" Informed a chubby male, eating trash called cafeteria food. Naruto nodded his head yes.

"Name's Akimichi, Chouji." Said Chouji before he took a big bite from what's supposed to be a turkey sandwich.

"'Sup guys!" Hollered a familiar voice. Naruto turned around to find Kiba along with a shy dark-haired girl with the strangest eyes he has ever seen.

"Kiba?" Questioned the blonde-haired teen. Kiba's eyes brightened to see his new buddy at the table.

"Oi, Naruto! It's been like what? Forever since I've seen ya!" Exclaimed the animal lover. Before he wrapped an arm around the golden-haired boy. Naruto could've sworn he heard a growl come from Gaara but thought that it must've been his stomache or something.

"Wait why are you here Ass-breath? I thought that you told me that Sa-" Naruto was halted with finishing the sentence with Kiba covering his mouth to muffle his words. Nobody noticed that he almost said sakura's name.

"Shh blondie. Keep it down. They will kill me if they knew I said anthing like that of them." Hushed Kiba as he finally let go of Naruto.

"He-hello. My name is Hinata." The dark-haired girl introduced shy, but sweetly at the same time. Naruto smiled at her which caused her to blush a deep red. Kiba smirked before he gave Hinata a major bear hug.

"This is Hinata. She is MY girlfriend." Pronounced the brunette. Hinata blushed even more than she had before.

"Wow. I'm surprised that dog-breath can get a girlfriend." Naruto said astonishingly. Kiba pouted.

"You guys make it sound like that I can't a girlfriend all by myself or something." Whined Kiba.

"Well you can't. Hinata's cousin was the one that introduced you guys." Said Ino. Neither Gaara or Naruto noticed that the pair had stopped fighting.

"Who's Hinata's cousin?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"He is one of the top students of our school. He is part of the student council as well." Informed Sakura, before she stopped to ask Ino something.

"Speaking of Student Council, Ino when is that meeting over?" Asked Sakura.

"Why, wondering where Sasuke-kun is?" Ino questioned coyly. Sakura blushed a deep crimson before quickly replying.

"No. It's just that Sasuke, Neji, and Sai(2) might miss lunch if they hold the meeting any longer. I don't want them to starve." Was Sakura's response.

"So is that why you made that special bento for Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked. A devilish smirk on her almost delicate features. Sakura blushed some more.

"I don't get it? What's so special about that teme? He is like the devil's right hand man or something." Naruto stated as a matter of factly.

"Wrong thing to say here." Kiba quickly whispered to Naruto before all the yelling started once again. Seriously where was the teacher.

"What?!? How can you say something like that about Sasuke-kun!!! He is everything a girl would want. He is smart, rich, not to mention a god. He's so handsome!!!" Exclaimed the pink-haired girl. Naruto groaned. He should have never dragged Gaara and him into this hell.

--

(1) Almost wrote pussy there, but stopped myself. lol

(2) I put Sai in the council because I felt like it. So there. :-P

There done with that annoying son of the chapter. But I hoped that you peoples enjoyed it and a Heppy Holidays.

This IS a SasuNaru fanfic but I want there to be some side pairings as well. Here are some options but if you want one that isn't here, tell me.

NejiNaru

SaiNaru

ChoujiIno

LeeSaku

NejiGaa

ShikaTema (She comes in Later.)

KankuroKiba

ShikaIno

And so much more! But I am tired. So goodnight, and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!


	12. Is My Ass Huge?

Hi peoples. I hoped that you guys enjoyed the holiday season. I know I didn't. Well to tell you the truth, I have nothing much to say. Which is really surprising for a person like me, okay not really. But without a further ado, here is the new chappie.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say anything for this part. Okay, I do not own Naruto. NOW LET'S GO!

--

I woke up it was 7

I waited till 11

Just to figure out that no one would call

I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them

What's another night all alone?

When your spending everyday on your own

And here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

Having more fun than me

Tonight...

--

Previously In The Story.....................................

_"So is that why you made that special bento for Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked. A devilish smirk on her almost delicate features. Sakura blushed some more._

_"I don't get it? What's so special about that teme? He is like the devil's right hand man or something." Naruto stated as a matter of factly._

_"Wrong thing to say here." Kiba quickly whispered to Naruto before all the yelling started once again. Seriously where was the teacher._

_"What?!? How can you say something like that about Sasuke-kun!!! He is everything a girl would want. He is smart, rich, not to mention a god. He's so handsome!!!" Exclaimed the pink-haired girl. Naruto groaned. He should have never dragged Gaara and him into this hell._

--

Ugh. Sakura and Ino were still going at it. (1) The two were starting to give Naruto a major headache. If he heard the name Sasuke one more time-

"Sasuke-kun!!!! You're here!" Exclaimed the two ecstatic girls before rushing to him and glomping him. Too late. Naruto's headache became even more unbearable.

"That's it! You guys are giving me one hell of a headache!!! I don't want to listen to anymore shit about that teme!?!" Shouted Naruto, not caring that the Uchiha was right behind him.

"Dobe." Said a smooth, husky voice behind the blonde-haired boy known as Naruto. Naruto quickly turned aroudn to bump into a hard chest. He glared up into those obsidian eyes, narrowing his eyes when he noticed that smug plastered on the teme's ivory face.

"What do you want teme?!" Growled Naruto while still glaring up at the Uchiha, his face a little flushed from the suddenness of things. The Uchiha smirked when he noticed this small detail.

"Baka! Be kinder to Sasuke-kun! He had a rough time today!" Nagged Ino, going into all fangirl mode. Sasuke gave his powerful all-Uchiha like glare. Sakura and Ino quickly backed away, not wanting to anger THEIR Sasuke-kun.

"You're in my way urasontakachi." The stoic Uchiha replied, his smirk still on his face. This infuriated the blonde.

"You mo-" Naruto was then quickly halted when he was grabbed by some obviously larger man, who then put his pale hand on the golden-haired boy's mouth. Naruto slowly glared up to see whom had interrupted him from his tantrum. It was the teme? No it wasn't him because Sasuke was over there trying to sit down, and stay away from those rabid girls who were drooling. This only meant one thing, and only one thing.

"Teme! I didn't know that you were rich enough to make clones! This is cool!!" Exclaimed Naruto as he examined the 'clone' of Sasuke. Sasuke's left eye started twitching in irratation.

"You are the definition of a stereotypical dumb blonde, dobe." Sasuke stated impassively, trying to control his twitch.

"Hi, I'm Sai." Introduced a man that looked very much alike to Sasuke, which explained Naruto's clone theory. But once he had taken a closer look he could see a few differences between the two. Unlike Sasuke, Sai had paler skin, shorter black hair, and his eyes were that of stone. This sent shivers up Naruto's spine, but he decided to introduce himself since it IS the polite thing to do.

"Hi Sai! Name's Naruto!" Naruto happily cheered, now completely ignoring the infuriated Uchiha. There is one thing that Uchiha's do not like and that is being ignored.

"So Sasuke-kun............" Started Sakura before continuing.

"Did you just imply that Ino was an idiot as well?" Sakura coyly inquired, trying to stir something up. Ino stood up from her seat before shrieking.

"I AM NOT AN IDIOT FORE-HEAD GIRL!!!!!!!! Am I?" Ino asked her friend Shikamaru but he didn't hear a word for he was fast asleep on the lunch table muttering the word troublesome over and over.

"No one is really surprised as to what Sasuke-kun had said. I mean you're not exactly the ipitomy of Einstein." Snickered the pink-haired girl before laughing quite loudly and soon Kiba joined in on the laughing as well. Sasuke inwardly groaned at this new pointless arguement. Girls always try to stir things up for no damn reason. This is why he preferred men to women anyday. Women also always try to desipher every little word as if it will tell you what they truly feel about things. Troublesome. Great, now he's starting to sound like that lazyass Shikamaru.

"Well at least my forehead isn't the size of Naruto's ass!!!!" Screeched Ino randomly. It was really the only insult she could come up with at the moment. Sakura and Kiba stopped their laughing and gawked at Ino increduously. Everyone else just halted as to whatever they were doing and just stared at Ino in curiousness, and as for Naruto, his face lit up like a Christmas tree(2) hearing the comment implying that his ass was huge. Which it was not. It was only abnormally larger than most women's.

"Excuse me. But why does my ass have to be included in this conversation!?!?!" Whined the embarrssed golden-haired boy rather loudly that many of the people in the cafeteria decided to turn their heads trying to phone in on the conversation that was being held in that table.

"Well I couldn't think of anything at the moment that could rival the size of Sakura's forehead besides your ass." Shrugged Ino, as if what she had said was relatively normal. Then all of a sudden a few people at the table began laughing and chuckling.

"Hey!" Naruto and Sakura screeched in anger.

"My ass isn't that huge is it?" Complained Naruto, turning his head slightly over his shoulder trying to take a look at his ass. Everyone stared at it as well trying to answer the Ultimate question(3) as well. Naruto noticed people looking and his blush became an even darker shade of red.

"Pervs! Stop staring!!!" Whined Naruto trying to cover his ass with a piece of paper. Then all of a sudden Sai just decided to give the ass a good squeeze. Naruto made an 'eep' noise at the surprise touch, or more like grope. Both Gaara and Sasuke glared at this contact.

'That bastard better keep his hands to himself!(4)' Were the thoughts of both Uchiha Sasuke and Subaku No Gaara. By the end of lunch Sasuke, for some odd reason could still not keep his wondering eyes off of the dobe's ass.

--

(1) No not what you people are thinking you pervs!

(2) Never too late to say Merry Christmas Peoples! lolz

(3) Yes that is truly the ultimate question. Okay no it's not. The real question is if Naruto's ass is bigger than Jennifer Lopez or Kim Kardashion. Don't ask how I know. Otherwise my pervy self will appear right out of nowhere.

(4) Gaara is acting like a protective brother with a small crush and Sasuke is being Sasuke. Let's move on.

Okay here are the SIDE PAIRINGS people suggested so far. Keep on voting and suggesting folks. Bye for now. Zombie movie is on. CHA!

NejiGaara

LeeSaku

ShikaTema

SaiNaru

NejiNaru

KibaHina

ShikaIno


	13. Moody Much?

Hi peoples. Sorry that it has been almost two weeks since I last updated this story. But school is such a drag. (Great I sound like Shikamaru. lolz) I am only in the eighth grade and my stupid teachers gave me two essays on Tom Sawyer and Little Women. I actually liked Little Women, but that is beside the point. And let's not forget the science project on molecular structure which she gave us two days to do! Math. I don't even want to talk about it. The class that I made out homework-free was World History. Thank you my favoritest teacher. ^_^. Okay now I am done with my rant we can finally continue on with the new chappie.

Disclaimer: Pfft. Yeah right. If you ever thought that I own Naruto why would I be writing fanfiction in my bedroom when I can play out all my SasuNaru dreams in te actual show. Crap. Got another nosebleed..............................

-Always unbeta'd

--

I open my eyes

I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light.

I can't remember how

I can't remember why

I'm lying here tonight

And I can't STAND the pain

And I can't make it go away

No I can't STAND the pain

How could this happen to me

I've made my mistakes

got nowhere to run

The night goes on as I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

-How Could This Happen To Me by Simple Plan

--

Previously.............................

_"Pervs! Stop staring!!!" Whined Naruto trying to cover his ass with a piece of paper. Then all of a sudden Sai just decided to give the ass a good squeeze. Naruto made an 'eep' noise at the surprise touch, or more like grope. Both Gaara and Sasuke glared at this contact._

_'That bastard better keep his hands to himself!(4)' Were the thoughts of both Uchiha Sasuke and Subaku No Gaara. By the end of lunch Sasuke, for some odd reason could still not keep his wondering eyes off of the dobe's ass._

--

Class was finally over. Naruto sighed in relief. Today as the longest day of his sixteen years of life. He needed a break from school and was glad that it was now the weekend, but that also meant that he had to worked on his damn project with the bastard and pink-haired loudmouth. (1)

"Naruto!" Yelled a high pitched voice. Naruto inwardly groaned hearing her. He just wanted to go home, maybe bother Gaara for a while and eat junk food. But no, Kami-sama had other plans for him.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked impatiently as the girl made her way over to him from across the World History classroom. Her hair tied up in a loose ponytail today. Her outfit consisted of low riding jeans and a pink shirt with red along the bottom rim of it.

"There's a huge party tonight. A lot of people are going and it's going to be a lot of fun. Wanna come?" Asked Sakura before she looked down at the boy, waiting for an answer.(2) Deep cerulean eyes looked up at her thoughtfully before replying.

"No thanks. Besides don't we have to finish our project?" Asked the blonde-haired boy as he waited impatiently for an answer from his pink-haired friend.

"Aww, come on. It isn't due for another two weeks, and besides. Sasuke-kun is coming!" Exclaimed a very gleeful pink-haired girl thinking of her hot crush.

"Why is the te-," Naruto stopped himself when he the most frightening glared that came from Sakura before realizing his mistake. "Why is Sasuke coming? I thought he was uptight about that crap." Asked Naruto noticing that Sakura's glare softened when he changed his mistake of calling Sasuke teme in front of her.

"Because his friend, Sai drags him and Shikamaru there so they can loosen up a bit." Informed the girl thinking that this was the most perfect chance to flirt with her soon to be boyfriend, especially when he'll most likely be intoxicated. Then she could have her way with the raven-haired god. (3)

"Then I'm not going." Snorted Naruto before packing up his things and stuffing them into his worn orange bag with a chibi nine-tailed fox on the front of it. It was embarrassing to see people laughing at his bag but it was momento that he always kept. He had it for as long as he could remember.

"Why? Is it because of that incident during lunch the other day with the guy? I mean sure he's perverted, creepy, smiles waayyyy too much, and-" Sakura was halted from her ranting by the golden-haired boy.

"Not helping Sakura." Hissed the blonde before swing his bag over one shoulder and walking past Sakura with cold cerulean eyes. The pink-haired girl known as Sakura quickly hurried after her friend after she heard the classroom door slam shut. She rushed out of the hallway to find the blonde leaving school grounds. She ran up to him with lightening speed and grabbed his arm tightly to prevent him from escaping her firm grasp.

"Jeez, moody much? What's wrong?" Asked Sakura before finally letting go of the small boy's arm. Her hold was rough and it left some marks on the boys beautiful creamy skin.

"Nothing, just have a lot of things on my mind." Sighed Naruto while gazing up at the clear sky. Blue met blue for a moment before Naruto dropped his gaze back on the stone pavement sidewalk.

"Fine, but you can get a lot of things off of your chest at the party. Nothing solves a problem like drinking until you start barfing on everything." Articulated the girl which brought out a chuckle from the blonde-haired boy.

"See I got you to laugh. Now come on, you need some fun than brooding around your room? Right?" Questioned Sakura. Damn. The girl just hit the nail on the head.

"Why do you want me to come so much?" Inquired the blonde-haired boy known as Naruto as he cocked his face to the side, making him look even more like a kitsune.

"Because it won't be as much fun without you, and everone else will be there." Pleaded the girl, giving the poor blonde the largest jade green eyes he had ever seen, unlike Gaara's which were the deep color of sparkling emeralds. Naruto bit his lower pink lip trying to contemplate on what to say.

"Uh........kay...." Said the blonde-haired boy hesitently. Sakura actually jumped in the air because she was that happy. Naruto sweat dropped at this.

"I can't wait! I'll pick ya up at eight tonight!" Chirped Sakura before dashing off to Kami knows where.

'Kami, what did I just get myself into. Me and my mouth. Kyuubi, guess I can't visit ya today.' Were the thoughts of one called Narto before he darted the opposite way, heading on his way home to his overprotective 'mom' and horny 'dad'. Great.

--

(1) Naruto is grumpy, incase you haven't noticed it yet.

(2) Sakura is taller than Naruto. I think I told you in a previous chapter that he is really, really, really, really, really, really, really short.

(3) Yes, Sakura is still a huge fangirl at the moment. O_o

--

Okay here are the side pairings you want in the story so far. Keep voting folks. Otherwise I will pick out the side pairings and they might be kinda strange. Has anyone ever put Chouji and Tenten together. Kukukukukuku. lolz. (These are from private messages, reviews, etc, etc.)

NejiGaara: 7

LeeSakura: 4

ShikamaruTemari: 5

SaiNaruto: 2

KibaHinata: 4 (Don't know why you voted for this since it is already a pairing.)

ShikamaruIno: 2

ShinoKiba: 1

GaaraNaruto: 3

NejiNaru: 4


	14. Let's Go

Hi peoples. Sorry about the delay but I have been crashing all-nighters for my exams that will decide what classes I will be in high school next year. Now that they are over I can finally relax over the weekend and catch some z's man. lol. But yeah sorry about making you guys wait so long for this chapter.......again, but it is here now and that's all that matters. So here it is in all of its glory......... or shanbles. Whatever. I am starting to ramble again.

Disclaimor: Don't own naruto. Never will. I learn to deal with that information.

~unbeta'd

--

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'

Oh, I reach for you

Well I'm terrified of these four walls

These iron bars can't hold my soul in

All I need is you

Come please I'm callin'

And oh I scream for you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

_- Savin' Me by Nickleback_

--

Previously...........

_"I can't wait! I'll pick ya up at eight tonight!" Chirped Sakura before dashing off to Kami knows where._

_'Kami, what did I just get myself into. Me and my mouth. Kyuubi, guess I can't visit ya today.' Were the thoughts of one called Narto before he darted the opposite way, heading on his way home to his overprotective 'mom' and horny 'dad'. Great. Just peachy._

--

"Awww!! Naru-chan you look so adorable!!!!!!!" Iruka cried as he glomped the smaller, lithe figure into his tight grasp, squeezing the daylights out of the poor blonde-haired boy.

"Mom..........can't.....breathe...." Choked Naruto as he tried to free himself from his 'mothers' firm grasp so that his new clothes wouldn't get ruined before he left the house, but failed to no avail. You could hear Kakashi cackling in the backround of it all, which seemed to piss the blonde-haired boy even more.

"Oh! Sorry Naru-chan. But you just look so adorable in that outfit!!!" Exclaimed the feminine older man as he continued to examine the boy with his loving brown eyes that Kakashi had fallen for so long ago. Indeed Naruto did look adorable as Iruka had said. He was dressed in a black tee with an orange tie hanging loosely around his naturally tan neck. His pants were tight dark bluish-black jeans that had many chains hanging around it. He had his new Vans shoes on that he had just bought from the mall. His hair was slightly neater than usual, but still the same messy mop of blonde on his head. His cerulean eyes stood out more with the eyeliner that Iruka just had to try on him. And to top it all off the blonde had a few dark, royal blue bracelets dangling from his right wrist.

"I do not look cute!!!!" Naruto whined rather loudly before crossing his thin arms agaisnt his chest in protest and pouting his pink, plump lips that quite a few found irresistable.

"Oh, I beg to differ gaki." Kakashi said as a devilish/ sadistic smirk streamed along his covered face as he layed against one of the walls in the living room. Naruto's left eye twitched.

"In fact I think with a little bit of effort you could seduce any guy you want if you know how." Commented the white-haired man his eyes filled to the brim with glee which made Naruto twitch once again. But it stopped after Iruka pummeled the poor perverted man to the ground leaving a satisfactory smirk on the boy's face.

"My, my Iruka. I had no idea that you were that eager already." Kakashi exclaimed as the man above him began to form a deep crimson blush on his cheeks which turned on Kakashi even more. The white-haired man quickly lifted himself up along with his embarrassed lover heading to the staircase.

"Stop being perverted already!!" Shouted Iruka. You could hear his echo for a minute before it began to quiet down for a few moments before the door bell rang, signaling Sakura's arrival. Naruto ran quickly to the front door, opened it to reveal Sakura. Her long pink hair was held up by bobby pins with a few strands of pink hair that delicately fell down and framed her angular face nicely. She was currently clothed in a light, pink, strapless shirt that showed a partial amount of her flat stomache. She had on a skirt that reached a few inches above her knees and it was a black colr with many pink lacy decors on it. Sakura had on black high heel shoes with an ankle braclet and a beautiful, what appeared to be diamond necklace hanging around her pale neck. Her face was covered in a light shade of make-up, just enough so that she wasn't over-doing it; her lips a deep pink, almost red-like color.

"Hey Naruto." Said Sakura as she gazed at the appearance of her golden-haired friend.

"You look HOT!" Sakura exclaimed as she continued to take in the appearance of the golden-haired boy known as Naruto. Saying this caused Naruto to blush deeply before nodding a thanks at the compliment.

"Thanks. You look pretty yourself." Naruto added as he allowed Sakura into his home for the moment, before they departure.

"Yeah, I know. So ready to leave?" Questioned the pink-haired girl known as Sakura as she glanced at her pedicured feet before her attention came back to the boy's large, cerlean eyes.

"Yeah. Just let me get my coat." Naruto articulated as he went into the closet by the entrance door and opened it to reveal many coats ranging from light summer one to the winter coats. Naruto quickly grabbed his orange and black jacket(1) before putting the thing on. A lot of moans and growls began to emit from upstairs which terrified the pair.

"Let's go. NOW!" Declared the blonde-haired boy before grabbing the girl's wrist and attempted to drag her out of their house before she heard anymore lewd noises coming from his parents bedroom. They stopped themselves in front of Sakura's car.

"You like it?" Asked Sakura noticing Naruto gazing at her car.

"Just surprised that your car isn't pink. It is kind of surprising for your car to be silver." Naruto stated as a matter of factly before the two hopped into the car, on their way to the party.

--

(1) The one from Naruto Shippuden. I really can't describe it.

Yeah I know that it is short and stuff but I am setting things up for the next chapter. Don't worry the next chapter is really long and stuff since it is like an important part of the story. Well thanks for reading! Bye peoples!!!!!

--

Here Are the Pairing Updates;

NejiGaara: 9

LeeSakura: 6

ShikamaruTemari: 7

SaiNaruto: 2

KibaHinata: 4 (Don't know why you voted for this since it is already a pairing.)

ShikamaruIno: 2

ShinoKiba: 2

GaaraNaruto: 3

NejiNaru: 4

GaaraHinata: 1

SaiNeji: 1

KankuroTenTen: 1

ItaNaru: 1

ShikamaruNeji: 1

-Remember. I am only choosing the most popular of side pairings from this list. Otherwise their might be like love pentagons and crap, and that is kinda creepy. BYEZ!!!!


	15. A Time Of Relaxation & Letting Loose

Sorry peoples about the wait. I haven't been able to update any of my stories for a while due to testing for the past month and a half, and I am sorry about that. (again) So here is the new chappie that I think we all know that we have been waiting for. (Or is it just me. Hmmm. Ah well.) So I am not going to waste anymore time because I am getting pretty tired as it is just typing these few sentences. Yup. I have definitly become pretty damn lazy. Good thing though that it is spring break. lolz

Disclaimor: Yes I own all rights to Naruto. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. (Kishimoto-sama comes up from behind with a scythe in hand and gets ready to pounce.) AAAAAH!!!! OMG!!!!!! I AM SO SORRY KISHIMOTO-SAMA!!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--

I'm sick of the tension, sick of the hunger

Sick of you acting like I owe you this

Find another place to feed your greed

While I find a place to rest

I want to be in another place

I hate when you say you don't understand

(You'll see it's not meant to be)

I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy

A place for my head

-A Place For My Head by Linkin Park

--

Previously..........

_"Let's go. NOW!" Declared the blonde-haired boy before grabbing the girl's wrist and attempted to drag her out of their house before she heard anymore lewd noises coming from his parents bedroom. They stopped themselves in front of Sakura's car._

_"You like it?" Asked Sakura noticing Naruto gazing at her car._

_"Just surprised that your car isn't pink. It is kind of surprising for your car to be silver." Naruto stated as a matter of factly before the two hopped into the car, on their way to the party._

--

Sasuke was not only bored out of his fucking mind, but was disgusted as well. He hated these type of events. People get drunk, then get 'some', and then puke their guts out on the front lawn. Yeah. Fun. What was Sai thinking dragging him to places like these?! So what if it's been a while since he'd last gotten laid, why do you need someone when you have a perfectly good hand to do it for you, and the best part is that there is no pleading and crying for him to stay with them even though it was a one night stand.

"Sasuke-kun!! I have been looking for you!!" Squealed a screeching high-pitched, feminine voice that made Sasuke and a few bystanders wince. He already knew that voice and was thinking of the possiblilities of escaping before the thing attached herself to his arm. She was already drunk and trying to shove her breasts up against him in what she thought was sexy but it only made the raven-haired teen cringe even more than he had before.

"Ino, get off of me before I rip your arms off." Ordered the young Uchiha before sending a glare that would frighten any person. The light blonde-haired girl quickly backed off before giving her cruch a coy look.

"Don't be so shy Sasu-kun. We know very well that you've been deprived for quite some time. Maybe I could_ help _you with it." Ino whispered into the Uchiha's pale ear. The heavy scent of alcohol lingering around the girl.

"Go away. Find some other guy you can whore around with, just leave me out of it." Sasuke coldly said to the girl before said girl went scurrying off down the hall where the party, along with many of the guests were at.

"So cold to her Sasuke." Came a voice out of the corner. The raven-haired Uchiha shifted his obsidian orbs to the shadow to find his friend Shikamaru lazily coming out of the corner and walking towards him.

"Not my damn fault if she won't leave me the hell alone. Along with that pink-haired shrill." Replied the raven-haired male known as Sasuke.

"Troublesome." Was the only word to escape the lazy male's lips before looking up at staring at the ceiling in wonderment. Things were silent for a while except the music and people in the background until the Uchiha decided to speak up.

"What were you doing moments ago?" Questioned the stoic raven while leaning himself against the wall of the hallway.

"Sleeping." Said Shikamaru. Short, simple, and to the point. Typical Shikamaru.

"Hn." Muttered Sasuke before standing perfectly up and entering the heart of the party. (1) There were booze everywhere as far as the raven-haired male could see. Dancing now turned to dry humping, and people were making out in every nook and cranny.

'Che. Just what I needed to see. Now if I could make my way over to that damn door then I am in the clear.' Were Sasuke's thoughts as he mazed through the clusters of sweating bodies.

"Hey dickless!(2) I have been looking everywhere for you!!" Shouted an ecstatic voice to the left of the Uchiha. Sasuke glanced that way to find his friend Sai looking like he had gone through hell and back. His blue tee was wrinkled unlike when it was smooth before they came. His hair ruffled and messy, and his pants appeared to be falling off of him from a lack of belt. But his eye was twitching due to the annoying nickname that the penis-freak decided to call him.

"What the fuck happened to you?" It wasn't a question. More like a statement demanding an answer as Sai, with a grin on his face, happily waltzed over to the Uchiha.

"Well you're certainly right about something." Proclaimed the short raven-haired teen which caused Sasuke to take a few steps back.

"Who was it?" Sasuke inquired impassively making sure that he was at least three feet away from his sex-addict of a friend.

"Don't know. I think it was a dude, wait......... no a girl? Okay, I really have no idea." Sai informed his friend with that annoying grin still on his face. Okay, now the Uchiha made sure that he was at least four feet away from his friend.

"You don't even remember exactly who? Baka." Sighed Sasuke before letting out a huff of breath about knowing this small bit of information.

"Yes, but the main reason I came here was so that you twoo could get laid. Earlier today at the student council you appeared to be one step away from ripping Suigetsu's head off. All that sexual frustration isn't good for you, even if you have a tiny penis." Sai articulated while grabbing a can of beer before opening it and taking a few deep gulps from the container.

"Hn. I don't have any pent up sexual frustration at all. You know very well that Suigetsu can annoy any person with that damned big mouth of his." Sasuke stated as a matter of factly. It appeared that Shikamaru was finally loosening up; he was now being dragged to the dance floor by a slurred Temari. But if you noticed the small details, he had an almost unnoticable smirk graze his face.

"See, even Shikamaru-kun is getting into the party. When you get that huge ten-foot pole out of your ass, then come and join us." Exclaimed Sai before going off into another group of dancing people.

"Hn. Like I would ever join in on this idiotic shit." Were the words spoken from the pale boy's lips but it appeared to be that he had spoken a little too soon. The front door opened and two lithe figures entered the house and were in a midst full of drunken and gay(3) people. His obsidian eyes couldn't take his eyes off of the golden-haired boy. He was just in awe at the petite figure and decided to grab a can of beer to rid himself of his delusions.

--

(1) Center. In case some of you peoples were confused.

(2) Yes. Sai calls Sasuke dickless unlike in the show where Sai calls Naruto that.

(3) Yes it is a yaoi fanfic but I meant that as in the happy gay. Kay peoples? Good.

You know it took me three days to finish this, but not because I am slow at typing or writing, but I have been watching The Tudors and Dollhouse while writing this. Dollhouse is my new favorite television show, well, right next to Naruto, Death Note, and House. I have the side pairings in mind so thanks for the voting and suggestions and stuff. Right now I am contemplating on whether for the next chapter if there is going to be rape involved with SasuNaru. So if you think that I should go ahead and do that then tell me. Oh and I know that there is alot of sex and stuff but these type of parties are the type where people let loose all of their pent up crap and stuff. So Yeah. Tell me what you guys think. Bye for now peoples!!! ^_^


	16. Waking Up To Find Not Only A Headache

Hi peoples. It has been a little over a month since I last updated this story. I have been contemplating on whether I should do what I am about to do in this story. I am afraid that you might kill me afterwards with the rape thing, so I am not willing to take that risk and write it..............or am I? So me hopes that you people well enjoy this new chappie.

--

I dreamed I was missing

You were so scared

But no one would listen

Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming

I woke with this fear

What am I leaving

When I'm done here

So if you're asking me

I want you to know

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

~Leave Out All The Rest By Linkin Park (Yup. Another Linkin Park Song)

--

Previously......................

_"Hn. Like I would ever join in on this idiotic shit." Were the words spoken from the pale boy's lips but it appeared to be that he had spoken a little too soon. The front door opened and two lithe figures entered the house and were in a midst full of drunken and gay(3) people. His obsidian eyes couldn't take his eyes off of the golden-haired boy. He was just in awe at the petite figure and decided to grab a can of beer to rid himself of his delusions._

--

Uchiha Sasuke was not drunk. He was just merely a tad intoxicated at the moment. Which meant that he was totally drunk but his pride would not admit that to himself. (Stupid Uchihas)

Sasuke aimlessly walked through the halls of the dancing people; his walk a little unsteady due to the amount of drinks that he had been consuming. His version had become slightly blurry, and if it not that he had been here before he would have gotten lost in the labrynth known as this house. The people laughing and mingling in the background were giving him a major headache at the moment but he tried to ignore it as best as he could muster. Sasuke was hoping that he could find one of his friends so that they could help him and take him home because there was no way in hell that he was driving his motorcycle in this state, or he could ask Neji if he could sleep here tonight although with the loud music he doubt that he would be getting any sleep done. As long as he made no contact with any of his stupid fangirls...........or fanboys he would be in the clear. A golden blur had passed through his vision, and he already knew whom it was for only one person had hair as golden as Naruto's, and it was Naruto himself.

"Hey, teme. You okay? Did ya drink too much or something?" The golden-haired boy known as Naruto asked the youngest Uchiha as he walked towards his direction, with a worried expression adorning his cute fox-like features. All of a sudden Sasuke suddenly lost balance but Naruto quickly caught him and much to Sasuke's drunken amazement Naruto was pretty strong for someone who looked like he was half his size. Naruto wrapped Sasuke's right arm around Naruto's shoulder as the Uchiha leaned to the smaller body. Naruto slowly dragged him to the nearest room, opened the door, got Sasuke and himself in, and closed the door before locking it. The blonde-haired boy then dragged him to the bed before gently laying him down on it.

"Do you need water or anything S'uke? Maybe a trash can in case you actually decide to puke your brains out." Naruto inquired; a hint of amusement in his voice. Probably from seeing the usually stoic Uchiha act like a normal being, and it only took maybe a half of gallon worth or booze to do it too. (1) Sasuke managed to glare at the dobe but it seemed a little bit off.

"Umm......S'uke. I'm over here." Naruto pointed out before chuckling at his helplessness. Naruto yet recieved another death glare and this time it was right on target.

"I'll go get some trash bin or trash can just in case you decide to puke your brains out. And Neji'll have a field day if you do it on his bedroom floor." Naruto proclaimed before leaving Sasuke alone for what seemed like hours before the door opened with Naruto holding some items that he might need. Naruto gently set down the trash can next to the bed where the Uchiha could use if needed and sat beside him handing him a bottle of water, which Sasuke took happily, gulping half of the water in the bottled container in one go, before Naruto gently put it aside on the nightstand along with the apirin that would be needed in the near future.

"You know, you should be happy that it was rather one of your fangirls. They're roaming all over the place searching for you at the moment." Naruto decided to add to the small conversation, even though he was the only one actually talking.

"Hn." Sasuke managed to rasp out before coughing into a mass hysteria. (2)

"Fine, be that way. I can just go out right now and maybe grab a few of them so they can fondle you while you're in this state." Naruto stated as a matter of factly and gave a triumphant smirk when Sasuke's eyes showed a small amount of fear in them.

"Good, glad you see it my way teme." Naruto exclaimed rather cutely, Sasuke thought but quickly dismissed the thought. The music outside, along with all the people quieted down a bit, which meant that the people began to leave. Naruto turned towards the clock that was hanging on the white walls.(3) it was 2:30 A.M. and where the hell was Sakura?!

"Naruto? Where are you?" A feminine voice was shouting outside the room. It was Sakura. Naruto got up to open the door and answer her but Sasuke held the dobe down.

"Stay here." The Uchiha ordered before falling into unconsiousness. Naruto sighed. This was appearing to be, as in the words of Shikamaru, troublesome. Naruto got and walked to the door, cracking it open just so that his head could peek out of it.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said which got the pink-haired girl's attention. She came closer to the blonde-haired boy before halting altogether.

"I'm tired, and I didn't see Sasuke-kun at all. Ino told me he was here and that he was flirting with her. Hmmph! I am going home! Do you need a ride home considering that I drove you here?" Questioned the pink-haired girl, completely changing the subject.

"Uh, no thanks. I am going to catch a ride with someone else." Naruto said a little too quickly that it seemed a little suspicious. Sakura narrowed her jade green eyes before trying to peek in at what Naruto was trying to hide from her.

"Good night Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed before shutting the door and locking it. Naruto had to admit, that was close. If sakura-chan ever found out that he was hiding her crush, she would kill him in cold blood for hiding something like this from her.

Naruto soon hurried back to the drunken Uchiha's side. Sasuke was out cold, that was a fact. Naruto soon pulled the shoes off of the male before his socks as well. Naruto then pulled of the black shirt that the Uchiha was wearing to reveal broad shoulders with a muscular upper body, yet he wasn't overly muscular like the stereotypical type of person you might imagine. (4) His frame was still lithe, like that of a runner. Naruto couldn't hold the blush that was somehow overtaking his entire face; turning him into a tomato. Naruto pulled the belt off of Sasuke's pants after some struggle and pulled the dark jeans that the Uchiha was wearing off. Sasuke was only clad in his boxers before Naruto went searching through some drawers in hope of finding some sweatpants or something for him to sleep in. Naruto managed to find some grey sweatpants that looked around to be the Uchiha's size and a large white t-shirt for himself. It was really embarrassing undressing and redressing Sasuke and it was written all over the blonde's face. Naruto slowly got out of his clothes and put on the shirt he borrowed from Neji. To say that the shirt was only a size or two smaller was an understatement. The thing was falling off of one should and barely keeping itself ahold on the other. It fell down to his lower mid-thigh. He was like a child in adult clothing, which was kind of true. Naruto then hopped onto the other side of the bed and got under the covers with Sasuke snoozing a foot or two away from him. The blonde slowly entered a dream state.

--

Sasuke woke up with a throbbing headache. He reached up with one of his hands to try to soothe the majr headache. Guess he shouldn't have drank that much alcohol but he wanted to drown himself in it so that he could try to deny whatever he was feeling for the dobe. And when said dobe had entered he just decided to drown himself in booze.

He looked around his surroundings to find himself in Neji's room? Guess he never left the mansion. He sat up in bed to find himself with no shirt on and in sweatpants. Sasuke gave a quizzical look before something stirred under the covers before cuddling to his side. Sasuke immediately froze. This better not seem what it is appearing to be. Sasuke slowly uncovered the covers to find a blonde mop of hair and sun-kissed skin with whisker marks on the side of the face. Naruto felt the coldness from Sasuke pulling the covers off so Naruto cuddled himself adorably to the nearest warmth, which was Sasuke.

'What the fuck did I do last night?!'

--

(1) That seems about right, right? Or is it too much and on the line of alcohol poisoning?

(2) Dunno. Tell Me if that doesn't sound right to you.

(3) Knowing Neji, he would pick a color like for his bedroom. XD

(4) Whenever I think of a muscle man, I think of Arnold Schwarzenegger. lol. You know like in the first 'Terminator' movie when he was young and really muscular. Not now, when he has MAN BOOBS!!!!!!!!! XO But he's still kool. I like his accent. ^_^

Okay. Thanks for reading, and sorry if this chapter seems short to you...............again, but this chapter is longer than the previous. I checked. ^_^


	17. Morning After

Hi peoples. Sorry that it has been so long since I had last updated. So I won't waste anytime with intros and stuff. Also, it might not seem all that angsty yet but it will.............later. As a note, Sasuke is indifferent on the outside but on the inside he is like us all, but with the biggest pride. Heehee.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Really don't know why I need to repeat myself.

~Looking for someone to beta'd my stories.

--

You're sick of feeling numb

You're not the only one

I'll take you by the hand

And I'll show you a world that you can understand

This life is filled with hurt

When happiness doesn't work

Trust me and take my hand

When the lights go out you will understand

~Pain by Three days Grace

--

Previously........................

_He looked around his surroundings to find himself in Neji's room? Guess he never left the mansion. He sat up in bed to find himself with no shirt on and in sweatpants. Sasuke gave a quizzical look before something stirred under the covers before cuddling to his side. Sasuke immediately froze. This better not seem what it is appearing to be. Sasuke slowly uncovered the covers to find a blonde mop of hair and sun-kissed skin with whisker marks on the side of the face. Naruto felt the coldness from Sasuke pulling the covers off so Naruto cuddled himself adorably to the nearest warmth, which was Sasuke._

_'What the fuck did I do last night?!'_

--

**SASUKE'S POV**

Shit, shit!!! This better not seem what it looks like!!! I simply held up the covers and took a quick glance under to find myself in only a pair of sweatpants, but Naruto was still fully clothed. Okay. That solves one question, but it leaves another. Let's see, I remember coming to this idiotic party at Neji's place. Drinking a few beers here and there..............that's it. I must've forgotten the rest. Well at least it wasn't a fangirl that found me or something. If someone like Sakura found me, she would take full advantage of the situation, and I probably would've been raped or something like that.

I instantly froze as the dobe decided to shift closer to me before snuggling on my right side. I try to pull out of his grasp but no avail. Damn, for someone as scrawny as him, one would think that he wouldn't have a grasp that strong. My eyes turn into the size of saucer plates. Naruto had shifted his leg over my groin area and was slowly rubbing 'it'. I bit my lip to refrain a moan from escaping my mouth. It's been a while and I am more sensitive to touching than usual.

Knock. Knock.

"Hello?! Who the fuck is in my room?!" Commanded a male voice that I quickly identified as one of my closest friends, Neji. Looks like my luck just got even worst. I did the only thing I could think of to wake up the dobe. I hit him as hard as I could on the head.

"Ow!!! What the hell was that for teme?!! After all I did for you yesterday!!?!!" Shrieked the high pitched voice, even though it had a slight, deep undertone to it. I ignored him and snatched my shirt that was hanging on the chair next to the desk befor quickly putting it on. I didn't bother changing out of the sweatpants' no need to give the dobe a view of my morning wood. Ah, the life of a hormonal teenager.

"Hello?!!!!! I can hear you damnnit!!!! Open the door and get out of my fucking room already!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard the pale-eyed boy holler from the other side of the doorway. I quickly tried to fix my hair in whatever condition it was in as quickly as possible into the usual spiked up style before opening the door lazily to find an almost red Hyuuga. I inwardly chuckled at the amusing sight.

"Uchiha..................what the fuck do you think I'm playin-" Neji completely halted in his ranting to only gawk at what I can only conclude was the dobe. I turned to the blonde-haired idiot. No wonder he was gawking; I was staring at him intently too.

Naruto was wearing a shirt that he obviously wasn't wearing yesterday, for the shirt looked too large for him. The proof was that the shirt fell off one shoulder and barely clinging on to the other. Naruto chose this time to yawn and opened his mouth widely, darting out a pink tongue before stretching like kitsune. Both boys found the scene pleasurable, that is, until Neji found out that it was his shirt.

"What the hell went on here!?! I demand an answer!!!" Ordered the brunette. The youngest Uchiha only shrugged his shoulders before plopping himself in one of the soft loveseats near the bed. Naruto looked confused with all the yelling.

"You two better not have had sex on my bed. I will kill you both in your sleep." Warned Neji as he fiercely glared at the pair.

"Settle down your giving me a headache. No, we did not have sex on your bed or any at all for that matter. I just merely helped the teme when he was as drunk as fuck." Grumbled the blonde-haired boy as he reluctantly got out of the comfortable bed. Okay so that relieved any thoughts on what I thought had occurred last night. Hn, I have never seen the dobe act like such a little bitch. It's kind of hot. Fuck, I am going to ignore that comment.

"What's wrong with you and your normal happy-go-lucky attitude? PMSing or something?" Questioned the pale-eyed boy. Guess he was wondering the same thing too.

"I haven't had my coffee yet, so excuse me for being a little bitchy okay?!" He muttered. A little? In the words of Shikamaru, troublesome. Great, now I'm starting to get a headache.

"You two get out of my clothes and this place better be clean when I get back!!!" He declared with a flip of his long, brown hair. God, I swear he's acts so fucking girly sometimes. There's no way he's straight.

"I have a woody." I said rather boredly as I let a quiet yawn escape my lips. Neji looked at me disgustingly before replying,

"Keep it." Neji soon left his room so that the two could get ready and clean the room up. I could hear the brunette down the hallway saying that those were his favorite pair of sweatpants. I inwardly snickered at that. Things were quiet in the room for a while and I could feel the uncomfortable silence starting to bother me a bit, well that is, until Naruto decided to break it.

"So....................You were cuddling me while you had a stiffy!!!!! YOU FUCKING PERV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screeched the blonde-haired boy known as Naruto. I looked at him weirdly. What. Did. He. Just. Say? Me, a pervert? Okay, yes a closet pervert who enjoys watching the occasional porn movie, but for some reason odd I feel so riled up at him for calling me that.

"I am not a pervert, dobe. It's not my fault that you cuddled right up next to me and decided grope me in my sleep. Besides how would you know that anyway? Unless........ you weren't asleep at all." I finished with a triumphant smirk gracing my pale, ivory face.

"That....................is.............................uh...........................TEME!!!!!!!!!" He yelled. God, his voice sounds so heavenly. Great. Another pathetic thought. I'm having all of these thoughts because I haven't had my coffee either.

'See you two have so much in common. You should go over to him and kiss his plump, rosy lips.' Fucking inner voice. I need my coffee right now!!! I don't care if I look like shit. I opened the door and before I could leave I was halted by the sound of a voice.

"Wait! Teme! Where are you going?" Inquired Naruto.

"Getting coffee. Be back in a minute." I stated as a matter of factly. I soon found myself walking down the staircase to the first floor to find the entire place a reck. There were smashed beer bottles everywhere. Unconsious people hanging off of the furniture...............and is that puke?! Gross. I stepped over whatever it was and finally made it to the kitchen in one piece I might add. I made my coffee. Black with no cream. I was going to go up but then I remembered that Naruto mentioned something about coffee so I made a cup for him too. Hope he likes black. If not, too bad. Within minutes(1) I made it up to Neji's room and opened the door. The sight I saw made my heart beat so fast and I was positive that I had a nosebleed by now. Naruto was changing out of the clothes he borrowed from Neji and I could see his smooth, round ass in all of its glory. I could feel my cock start to hardening again. Naruto turned around and made a shrieking noise. before covering himself with the shirt he was taking off. I hurriedly shut the door. Now he really has a reason to call me a lecher. Perfect.

--

(1) Big House.

It is kind of a filler chapter done in all of Sasuke POV. It is going to start getting on track next chapter. I need to put more information into it as well. This was just to keep you guys satiated for the meanwhile. Well review, and tell poor me of whgat you people thinkg of this chappie. BYEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
